On the Run
by dreamer4evera
Summary: The lab rats are on the run after their secret has been leaked to the world. They will fight enemies, and each other, to keep from getting captured, but will it be enough? It doesn't help that someone is back for revenge; and he seems to want them dead this time around. Can they keep each other safe? They certainly will try, but sometimes even that isn't enough. T for fights/blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Okay so I know I haven't updated my other stories in awhile, and I am soo sorry for that... I promise I will try to get them updated as soon as I can!**

**Anywho, I just saw No Going Back, and honestly that is my favorite episode. I get really sappy during tv shows so I almost started crying when they decided to leave for the sake of their family :'( but then I got this idea. Here's their lives on the run. So yeah let me know what you think!**

Two weeks. Two weeks. No more than fourteen days. That's how long they had been on the run. A new place every day, that was the rule. No getting comfortable. Just running, running, running.

_How ironic, _Bree thought giving a small smile as she sat up on her bed. Well, not exactly _her_ bed; she slept in a capsule back home. No, this was the bed of a ratty, cramped motel in Nevada that they had just spent the night in. "Nothing fancy," Chase had said, "we can't afford it."

That was when it finally clicked for her. They weren't going home. They no longer had a home to go to. She would never again see her father, her mother (she didn't like saying "step-mother"), and her brother. All she had left were Adam and Chase. All they had left was her. It hurt her to do this, but she had to; to save her family. A knock on her door dragged her from her thoughts and back to the present.

"Bree?" asked Chase through the door, knocking again, "me and Adam are going down for breakfast, do you want to come?"

Bree got up and, yawning, opened the door. "Yeah, I guess so," she said, shrugging. Chase stepped out of the way to let her past, and then followed.

Down in the little diner on the bottom floor, Adam was making a tower out of the syrup, ketchup, napkin holder, and practically every other condiment available to him as Bree slid into the booth across from him, and Chase next to him. A bored looking waitress came up to the table with a pen and paper. "What can I get you all today?" she asked, snapping her gum as she talked. Bree could tell by the way Chase scrunched up his face in disgust that that was not a great sound to hear when it is amplified about five hundred times. She laughed and the waitress glared at her. "What?" she asked.

Bree's smile faded, "Nothing," she said, "can I just have a water?"

The waitress shrugged, "Whatever," she said, turning Adam and Chase, "and you boys?"

"Coffee," answered Chase, "and a water too."

"Orange juice," said Adam, "Ooh and can you put it in one of those cute dinosaur cups with the swirly straw?"

The waitress raised her eyebrows, but said, "Yeah, sure," before turning and walking away.

Once she was gone Chase pulled out a map and layed it out on the table. On it were fourteen red X's. Fourteen X's. Fourteen places. Fourteen days. "Okay, so we're leaving after breakfast," said Chase, "then we catch the bus and head east."

Adam nodded but Bree said nothing. "Bree?" asked Chase slowly.

Bree just shook her head, "Why do we have to leave?" she asked, "I mean, its not like anyone has made _any _notion that the world knows about us, so why keep running?"

Chase sighed and rubbed his temples, "Bree, we have to do this. We have to keep them, and us, safe."

Bree was about to answer when the waitress came out with their drinks. Bree noticed something different about her. Maybe it was the way her eyes had a hint of fear in them, maybe it was the fact that she stood stock straight as she handed out what they had ordered. Bree noticed something, a newspaper, sticking out of her pocket and when she wasn't looking, Bree snagged it and passed it to Chase under the table. The waitress left without a word.

As Chase read what was on the front page, he visibly paled. "No," he whispered, "no no no no no..."

"Chase...?" asked Bree, getting suspicious, "What's wrong?"

Stiffly he handed the newspaper to her, then put his head in his hands and looked down at the floor. He was shaking. Bree read the paper.

**Bionic Soldiers: The Powerful Enemies**

_Three super human soldiers have been reported to be on the run. They each have the forms of average teenage kids, but do not be fooled; for each has powers that are destructive beyond imagine. Below are photos and descriptions of each bionic, along with a list of their given powers._

Bree's stomach dropped, but she read on. Below the title was a photo of her, Adam, and Chase at a school dance a few months back. She sighed; so much has changed since then. Below were three sections; one for each of them. She read.

**Adam Davenport, 17**

_This bionic is the largest of the three, but not necessarily the smartest. He will believe what ever is said to him. It has been noted that this one has a temper; meaning he WILL attack if provoked, and it will be to kill._

_Known Powers:_

_Strength- He has been seen to lift up whole racks of weights without breaking a sweat._

_Heat vision- With one glare in your direction you could be dead on the spot._

_Sonic blast- Can cause the damage of a minor earthquake; his strongest power._

**Bree Davenport- 16**

_This one is known to be swift and cunning. She can tell a lie with out batting an eye and WILL use whatever means necessary to do so. Though she seems beautiful and innocent on the outside, there is a demon behind the face._

_Known Powers:_

_Speed- Can run faster than the speed of light._

_**Chase Davenport- 15**_

_Though the smallest, Chase is the most dangerous. He has the mind of a computer and will know what you are going to do before you even do it. When angered, he has been known to attack innocent bystanders. If seen, DO NOT ENGAGE. This is a monster ready to kill. He is the most powerful of the three, and the others look to him as their leader. If he goes down, so do they._

_Known Powers:_

_Computer- His mind works like a computer; he knows anything and everything._

_Senses- He would be able to hear a fly from miles away._

_Telekinesis- The ability to move things with ones mind. Very dangerous._

_If these three are seen, alert the authorities immediately. They are a danger to the human race, and must be restrained._

Bree set the paper down and looked at her brothers. Adam had a look of shock plastered on his face, but Chase, Chase just stared at the floor.

"We need to go." said Bree, looking between her brothers. As she said it five black vans pulled up outside the window. Men dressed in protective gear piled out of each one, carrying guns. "Okay," said Bree, getting nervous, "We need to go _now."_

As she said it she grabbed the arms of each of her brothers and began to forcibly drag them to the door. They had almost made it when the door burst open and guards piled in, each training their guns on the Davenports.

One of them stepped up. "We need you to come with us. If you don't, we have been authorized to use force."

Adam narrowed his eyes and pushed Bree and Chase behind him. "If you hurt either of them I swear it will be the last thing you ever do." he said, his voice icy. Bree was shocked; she had never seen her brother like this before. His usual, light hearted smile was gone, replaced by a glare that could chill your bones. It helped that he was standing over half a foot taller than everyone there, glaring down on them with his cold blue eyes. She never knew her brother could be that menacing.

The guard faltered and took a step back, but said with a shaky voice, "Subject A has responded with a threat. He cannot be safe enough to return to base with us. He must be eliminated. As for you two," he said, pointing at Chase and Bree, "Put your hands in the air and come with me."

For the first time since seeing the article in the newspaper, Chase looked up. His eyes were fiery, and his face was set. "No," he said, pushing himself out from behind Adam, "I don't think we will." He raised his arms up on either side of him, and all of the tables, chairs, and anything else lifted off of the floor around him. He looked like the most powerful person in the world. Maybe he was.

"Hey that's the youngest!" shouted a voice from the back of the room.

"He's the leader!" shouted another.

The main guard looked from Chase to his siblings. "Get him!" he shouted.

The guards rushed forward, but Chase merrily shot out a forcefield, sending them all tumbling on the floor. He raised his hands again and closed his eyes, concentrating hard. Suddenly, with no warning, everything began to fly around the room. It looked like a giant hurricane was happening with Chase at its center.

Bree was stunned. Never before had she seen her younger brother with so much power. As he kept his arms up, everything continued to fly around, gaining speed. Looking closer, though, Bree could see what was happening. Chase had his face scrunched up in concentration, with sweat beading up and running down his forehead. He was panting hard and his arms were shaking as if he were holding up weights. But he didn't stop.

"Adam!" shouted Bree, finding her brother through the flying debris. "He's using too much power! His energy is draining! We have to get him out of here!"

Adam nodded, "On it!" he shouted, making his way to their little brother.

Bree rushed out through the now unguarded door and awaited her brothers. When they finally made it out, Adam had Chase's arm slung over his shoulder and was practically dragging him out of the building. "Get us out of here," said Adam, "Run."

Bree nodded and grabbed her brothers, speeding off.

Once they were a few miles away, Bree stopped them at an abandoned warehouse. She was exhausted, Adam was hungry, and Chase was breathing hard, fighting to stay awake.

"Guys?" asked Chase, leaning against the wall. He was looking at his hands with a mixture of guilt and fear. "Am... am I a monster?" But he didn't get to hear the answer, because at that moment his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

**Like it? Hate it? I would love to know what you all think! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed "On The Run" so far!**

**-L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Wow, I got a lot of positive reviews on the first chapter, I'm glad you liked it! Sorry chapter 2 took so long; I wrote it and then accidentally deleted it:P, so I had to REwrite it. Silly me! Anywho, here's chapter 2 of On the Run. Enjoy!**

Fourteen days. _Fourteen _days it had taken them to be discovered. Fourteen days since they revealed their secret in an attempt to save a life. "It feels like it's been months," whispered Bree as she watched the sun set on the horizon. Golden rays to cast an erie glow on the world around her, bathing the world in orange.

Checking her watch, she could see that it was exactly six o'clock at night. Six o'clock. This would be the time when Bree and her family would be sitting down for dinner. The thought struck her like a punch in the gut. Family. God she missed them. _We left to save them,_ she reminded herself, _be lucky you still have Adam and Chase. _True, the three of them were still together, but it wasn't the same. It was only half of the family, and they didn't even know if the other half was okay. Bree prayed that they weren't being berated by the government now that her and her brothers had been discovered.

Bree glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping mounds that were her brothers. Even though it had been hours since the incident in the diner, Chase still hadn't woken. Laying on his back, eyes closed, her brother was dead to the world. At first Bree had been worried; no matter how hard she shook him or called out to him, Chase wouldn't wake. Adam had convinced her to stop worrying, saying that "so much power drained from such a tiny body; he's bound to be exhausted!" Bree gave a silent laugh remembering. Only Adam would find it appropriate to make a short joke at a time like this.

Adam himself had gone to sleep not long after, leaving Bree to her thoughts.

Where would they go from here? Now that the world knows about them, where _can _they go from here? Bree wasn't usually in charge of things like this; that was the job of either Chase or Mr Davenport. She was just the speed of the team. The "hustle", as Mr Davenport had once called it. Bree sighed, that was before all this jumbled up mess became their lives. What she would give to have everything go back to the way it was before whatever _this_ is.

A muffled "mmph" from behind her pulled Bree from her thoughts and she turned to see her little brother sitting up, groaning. "Ugh my head," Chase moaned, clutching his skull. Slowly he looked around, "Wha- How did we get here?" he asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Hey how are ya, little bro?" asked Bree, crouching down beside him.

Chase looked at his sister, "My head hurts," he said, grimacing, "but I'm fine. What happened?"

Bree chewed on her lip, not sure whether she should tell him or not. "What do you remember?" she asked instead.

He thought for a second, "We were sitting in the diner, and you gave me a newspaper," he started. Realization dawned on his face, "Wait," he said, looking scared, "don't tell me we've we been discovered."

Bree looked sadly at her little brother, "Sorry Chase," she said, "but that would be lying."

Chase nodded, looking at the ground.

"So, um, do you remember anything after that?" asked Bree, trying to figure out whether Chase knew what he had done. Chase shook his head.

Then, for a split second, guilt flashed across her brother's face, but it was gone as soon as it came. _Hm, I must have imagined it, _thought Bree, yawning,_ maybe I _am_ getting a little tired._

Chase noticed his sister yawn and got up, "Why don't you hit the hay," he said grinning, "I've gotten enough sleep today; I can keep watch."

Bree gave a sleepy smile and laid down, fatigue finally hitting her with full force. She was out in seconds.

*LR*

Chase had lied. As he watched his sister practically pass out from exhaustion, he felt guilty. He had lied to her. He did remember. He remembered every single detail from that morning. The government, the diner, the _power; _everything. But he told Bree he didn't. Why? Chase had no idea. Maybe he didn't want her to comfort him with false promises, saying "nothing was wrong with what you did; you did it to protect us" and that "Adam and I would have done the same".

Chase gave a small laugh. Those would have been lies as well. He didn't want to be lied to. Not today.

Fishing the newspaper out of his hoodie, Chase read the article again. A monster. It had called him a _monster._ After what he did today, Chase couldn't blame them. People could have _died_ because of him. They didn't, but they could have.

But honestly, what the hell was _that_? It came out of nowhere; Chase didn't even know how he did it. Energy flowed out of him, fueling his bionics, egging him to go on, to keep fighting. So he did. As the power surged though him, Chase loved it. He hated it, but he loved it. He loved the power, he loved the fear it created. No longer was Chase the weak little brother. Now _he _was the one people were scared of.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. No. Bionics should be used for good. Not this. This was wrong. Mr Davenport told them never to use their bionics unless one hundred percent necessary. But this _was_ necessary, wasn't it? No it wasn't. Yes it was. _No _it wasn't. _Yes_ it was. No. Yes. Maybe? "Argh!" Chase cried out, punching the wall in frustration.

Bad idea. "Ow," he muttered, nursing his hand. _Great,_ he thought, _just what I need: chased by the government _and _a broken hand._

Chase leaned back against the wall and slid until he was seated on the ground, legs bent in front of him. _Adam and Bree did nothing wrong,_ he thought, looking at his sleeping siblings, _I'm the one that's out of control, not them.__ I deserve this, but why do they?__  
><em>

**So... What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you thought! **

**Until next time,**

**-L**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya again! Okay, before you read this (or after, I don't care), go onto youtube and look up "Lab Rats Sink or Swim Promo". It's the promo for the first episode of season 3, and now I can hardly wait for the episode to come out :D So yeah, watch it. Or not. Whichever.**

**Another thing: yesterday I learned that some people on this planet are just plain RUDE. I hope to god that those of you reading this are NOT those type of people.**

**Okay, sorry that was so long. Anywho, here's Chapter 2!**

As the sun rose outside, Chase glanced at his still sleeping siblings. _I should probably get them up now, _he thought, standing up and brushing himself off. He crept over to his siblings and knelt beside them. "Adam, Bree," he whispered, nudging them, "wake up; we have to head out."_  
><em>

Bree's eyes flew open and she was on her feet faster than a strike of lightning, blinking sleep out of her eyes. Adam wasn't that easy to waken, "Five more minutes," he groaned, "just give me five more minutesh..." and with a snore Chase could tell his older brother had fallen back asleep.

Rolling his eyes, Chase gave Adam a shove. "Adam, wake _up_!" he practically shouted in his brother's ear.

Adam swatted his hand as if to shoo his little brother away. "Alright, alright," he yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "I'm up. Happy?"

"Yes," said Chase, pulling the map with the red X's out of his pocket, "as a matter of fact I am. Now," he said, scanning the map, "where should we go next?"

Bree grinned, "Let's go somewhere where we can go shopping!" she squealed in excitement, "Lets go to _New York_ City!"

Chase sighed; leave it to Bree to think about clothes at a time like this. "Bree, this isn't a vacation," he said, glancing up from the map, "we are _kind of_ running for our lives here."

"Pleaseee?" she asked, wrapping her little brother in a big hug and looking at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster, "Please? For me? I _really_ want to go!" Chase shook his head no, and in turn Bree smacked him on the arm. "Oh come on!" she said, crossing her arms, "You never let us do anything fun! _Oh I'm Chase! Look at me! I'm the mission leader! We have to go where _I_ say!" _she said in Chase's voice.

He just rolled his eyes, "No matter how long you have that ability for, it's still going to be creepy every time you use it." he said.

Adam spoke up, "Come on Chase," he said, "I want to go there too. I wanna see that big green lady everyone talks about!"

Throwing his hands in the air Chase groaned in defeat, "Fine. We can go to New York for _one_ day. No more."

"Two days." Bree challenged.

Chase glared at his sister, "_Fine." _he said, stuffing the map in his pocket. Something told him this would not end well.

*LR*

"Woahh..." said Adam, looking up at all the buildings, "this is so cool!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Really?" she asked, "After all our missions and everything we've done, you think _this _is cool?"

Adam grinned, "Well _duh,"_ he said, "why else would I have said 'this is so cool'? Keep up with it, Bree!"

As his siblings argued, Chase kept nervously glancing over his shoulders. He felt so sure _some_one would recognize them, and the thought terrified him. Adam clamped a hand hard on his little brother's shoulder, causing Chase to jump. "Come on, Chase!" Adam said, "Stop being so tense! You're the little one; if anything _you _should be telling _us _to relax!"

Chase grumbled and brushed his brother's hand off his shoulder. "I'll relax once we stop being the most wanted teenagers in the country," he said, shaking his head, "Now remember, we have to stick together. _If_ we get split up, we meet at the statue of liberty within the hour, got it?"

"Psh, fine! I got it, I got it." said Adam, waving his hand dismissively, "Can we go yet?"

Rolling her eyes Bree said, "Yeah, Chase. We're good; stop worrying."

"Fine," Chase grumbled, "let's just get this over with."

*LR*

After a few hours in the city, Chase had finally begun to calm down. At one point, when Adam scarfed down fourty churros in front of a gawking vendor, Chase actually laughed. Maybe the were going to be okay.

Well, that notion didn't last long. As they exited the Empire State Building, they were stunned to see that they were surrounded by twelve police officers, each armed. "Hold your fire!" said one to the rest. Then, turning to the siblings, he said, "We are authorized to take you with us under the claim that you are dangerous to the human population."

Terrified, Chase glanced at his siblings. "We have to split up." he muttered, so quiet Bree and Adam could barely hear him, "They can't catch all of us if we're not together."

Adam shook his head, "No way," he whispered, "We got to stick together!"

Looking sadly at his brother, Chase spoke to his sister. "Bree, can you create a big enough distraction to get us out?" he asked, motioning to Adam and himself. Bree nodded. "Good," said Chase, "then go." And with that Bree was off in a whirlwind of speed.

She rocketed around each of the officers, spinning them and tying their shoelaces together and practically anything she could think of to temporarily daze them.

As she did this Adam turned and sprinted right, while Chase dashed backwards, into the building.

*LR*

As she turned to watch her brothers flee, it broke her heart. Why did this have to happen?

The second Bree thought she had given her brothers enough of a head start, she turned and flew in the opposite direction as she had seen Adam and Chase go.

The wind smacked at her face, wipping her hair all around her in a hurricane of Bree. Tears streamed from her eyes; not from the rush of air but from the feeling that she may have just lost her brothers forever.

Bree had the easiest way to escape capture. As she whirled by shops and stands, she decided she wouldn't leave; for the sake of her brothers. So she ran. She ran far and fast. She ran in circles and circles; all over the city. They couldn't catch her if they could barely see her. After awhile, though, exaustion finally started to sink in.

Bree slowed down her running to a slow, tired walk, dragging her feat as she went. "Okay," she muttered, "note to self: moderate use of superspeed." As her eye lids fell and she sank to the steps of an apartment building.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Bree glanced up. Kneeling next to her was a girl about her age with short blonde hair and blue eyes. "Are you the super girl?" she whispered.

Bree smirked, "I guess you could call it that."

The girl pulled Bree in to the building, "Most of the police officers in the city are after you," she said tugging Bree up the stairs.

Bree chuckled, "Yeah, I noticed that." she said.

They stopped at an apartment door. Looking at Bree, the girl said, "You need a place to hide, at least until this dies down a little bit. You can stay here until it's safer to go outside. Where are your brothers? They can stay here too."

Looking at the ground, Bree mumbled, "Uh, we kind of split up; Chase thought it would be safer."

The girl bit her lip, "Well," she said, "I can't find them for you, but I can keep you safe until you can go find them. Ah, here we go," she said as the door clicked open, "home sweet home! Come on in."

Unsure, Bree walked in, cautious. "Why are you helping me?" she asked, sitting down on the couch.

The girl shrugged, "'Cause it's dumb that you guys are wanted," she said, flopping down next to Bree and switching on the television, "I mean, there's nothing wrong with being different."

"And you aren't scared of us?"

The girl shrugged. "Three teenagers?" she scoffed, "I highly doubt your top priority is taking over the world."

"Well, thanks." said Bree, and she really did mean it.

"No problem!" said the girl, grinning, "Oh, and I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Mary." she said, extending her hand.

Bree shook it and said, "I'm Bree, nice to meet you Mary."

"Nice to meet you Bree." said Mary, shaking hands for dramatic effect. They both laughed, and Bree felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders.

_I'm safe for now,_ she thought to herself, _I just only hope Adam and Chase are as well._

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think!**

**-L**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Chapter 4 here! This chapter was supposed to be for both Adam _and_ Chase, but both parts ended up being longer than expected, so I decided to split them up. That way, you can read the Adam part now, cause it's finished, but I'm not done with the Chase part yet. Hope you enjoy!**

Adam ran. Oh how he ran. He could hear the footsteps beating behind him, see the flashing lights of the police cars as they flew to keep up. He didn't have Bree's speed, which he could have killed for at the moment, but he wasn't at a complete loss.

Transfering his strength to his legs, Adam was able to take bounding steps foward as he ran, launching himself through the crowded streets with each step. Dodging and pushing past those walking on the sidewalk, Adam ran. At one point he even lept _over_ a taxi in attempts of evading those following.

His persuers on foot began to fall behind, but the flashing lights still kept pace. Adam dove sideways into a hotel, knowing that a car couldn't follow him in there.

The cars flew past outside, and Adam sighed in relief. It was short lived, though, because glancing around, Adam saw that everyone in the lobby was staring at him. "Um, hi," he said, awkwardly grinning and waving. Everyone just gaped at him. "So... how're you liking New York?" he asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Who are you?" asked a snobby looking woman, "Don't you know it's rude to come bursting into a fancy hotel like this? Honestly, you'd think you were being chased by the cops or somethin'!"

"Pfft, _whaaat?! _That's _not _what's going on," said Adam thinking fast, "And I," he indicated himself, "am certainly _not _a bionic teenager. I mean, heh heh, whaaat?"

The woman raised her eyebrows, not sure what to make of him. "What's your name, son?" she asked.

"I'm A-" remembering that Chase had told him not to give away any personal information, Adam quickly saved himself from accidentally giving up his name, "I am _not_ Adam," he said. _Saved it! _he thought, mentally congratulating himself for his quick thinking

Behind him the doors burst open and in ran four police officers. "Freeze!" one of them shouted at Adam.

Adam sighed. "Listen, it was lovely chatting with you," he said to the lady, "but I'm afraid I must be going." he finished, before turning and sprinting towards the stairs.

Taking them two at a time he practically flew up to the fourteenth floor (or was it the fifteenth? He hadn't counted), before exiting the stairway. "Oops," he muttered, as the door that he kicked open leading to the main hallway flew off its hinges and exploded against the wall, sending peices flying everywhere.

Adam stumbled in to the elaborately decorated hallway and surveyed his surroundings. Hotel patrons, hearing the crash, peered out of their rooms, some actually entering the hallway, all staring at Adam.

"Who are _you_?" asked a woman who was sheilding her son from exiting the room, "Don't you know it's-"

"Ugh, I don't have _time _for this!" Adam groaned, barreling past the woman and her son, and everyone else as well. He spotted a window on the other end of the hallway and made his way toward it, praying there was a ledge or _something_ on the other side.

Taking a deep breath Adam launched himself full speed through the window, shattering the glass. Shards flew in all directions, littering the ground and slicing through Adam's skin. He cried out and fell to the ground on the other side, gasping on impact. _Okay, _he thought, groaning, as black spots dotted his vision, _not_ _the _smartest_ move I've ever made. Oh well, not the dumbest either_.

The glass dug into his right shoulder, which was the shoulder that had made impact in the first place, but other than that he only had a few scattered slices, shallow enough that they had already begun to heal.

Pushing himself up on his elbows Adam glanced around to see where he had landed. "Ha _ha_!" he cheered, pumping his fist in the air, for he had landed on none other than a fire escape. _  
><em>

Looking back at those in the hallway, now gawking, Adam gave a mock salute and said, "Toodles!" before beginning his descent towards the ground. When he reached around the eighth floor, Adam heard shouting from the hallway he had just dove from.

_Crud, _he thought, _Now what? Wait... I got this! _He turned his gaze to the trail above him, focusing on the bolts that held it up. He felt heat travel up through his body, firing twin lasers towards the screws. They melted upon meeting and the platform fell, cutting off the only way for Adam to be followed.

As it fell Adam reached out, catching it easily with his strength and preventing it from crushing pedestrians below. Carefully, he placed it down beside him before continuing his trek to the ground.

He ended in an ally, letting himself fall the last few feet before landing crouched on his feet.

"Heck yeah!" he cheered, "Take _that, _puny humans! _Ha_!" he jumped up and pumped his fist again. "_Ow,_" he muttered, ending his celebration as the cheer twinged his hurt shoulder. He leaned against a dumpster and looked at it for the first time. "Okay, _now_ I wish Chase was here."

The t-shirt he was wearing was shredded over his shoulder, revealing sliced skin beneath. Blood spotted the whole right side of his shirt, staining blue into almost black. "Aw man," he moaned, "I _just_ got this shirt!"

Suddenly Adam felt tired. _Really_ tired. "Maybe I'll rest my eyes for a few minutes," he whispered, leaning his head back against the wall, and sliding to the floor, "Or a few hours... Or a few yeaarrrssshh..." His eyes slid shut and everything disappeared.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! **

**-L**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Chappie 5 here! This one was going to be from Chase's pov for the whole chapter, but I changed my mind and added an Adam part in the end as well. I want to give a little shoutout to AnnabethChase23 for being one of the sweetest people I've met on here. Be sure to check out her story called There's No Better Remedy Than the Love of Your Family. It's really good!**

**In other news, who's seen Sink or Swim? I did, and I thought if was really well done! At the end of this chapter I'm gonna give a little review of that episode, 'cause there's a lot I have to say about it. Anyways, onto chapter five!**

His footsteps pounded on the polished floor of the building as Chase ran. He pushed past tourists, stumbling and tripping over his own feet in attempts to evade the authorities.

By the time Bree had taken off, Chase was already flying up the staircase three at a time. He knew that getting this high off the ground when being chased was not the smartest thing to do, but Chase had an idea. It wasn't necessarily a _good_ idea, and he wasn't even sure it would work, but it was his only shot. He just needed to get to the roof.

_You knew this was going to end badly, _he mentally scolded himself, _but you let it happen anyways._

_No, _he argued, _they made me let them go! I couldn't do anything about it!_

_Aren't _you _the mission leader? What you say goes. You could have made them change their minds._

_But I couldn't! They would have come without me!_

_Then you could have used that override app. Remember, the app you were given _specifically _for instances like this. Idiot._

Chase stopped in his tracks. Of _course_! Why didn't he think of that before? Stupid stupid stupid. "Argh!" he yelled, throwing his head into his hands. His voice rang throughout the stairwell.

"He's up there!" a voice echoed from below, followed by footsteps. _Fast _footsteps.

Chase leaned over the railing to see how close they were. The police were only seven floors away, and gaining fast.

"Crap," he muttered, starting to run again, "Nice one, Chase: Get into an argument with yourself and completely forget you are being chased."

_Why didn't my bionic hearing let me know they were coming? _he wondered, _Y__ou switched it off because the noises of the city were hurting your ears, remember? Idiot.__  
><em>

He kicked open the door leading to the roof and barreled out, stumbling over his own feet. Chase took a quick glance around and dashed to the edge of the roof. He leaned over the side to see just how high up it was, and was rewarded with his head spinning, making him dizzy. "Fantastic," he groaned, "Chase Davenport is afraid of heights. Why not?"

"Freeze!" shouted a voice from behind him. Chase whirled around to find that the police had finally caught up with him. "Son, there's no where to run." said one of the officers, "Please just come with us and we won't hurt you."

Chase glanced around and tried to take a step backwards, but his back bumped against the railing.

"There is no way out." repeated the officer.

Chase took a deep breath and stepped onto the ledge, facing the officers. "Well, maybe not for _you_," he said, spreading his arms to either side. The officers realized what he was doing and rushed foward, but Chase used a force field to hold them back. "But I'm _not_ you. Buh bye!"

With that he switched on his molecular kinesis and sent the officers tumbling across the roof and out of his way, before shutting his eyes and falling backwards off the Empire State Building.

*LR*

"I swear he landed in this ally."

"Well he's not here, so where do you suppose he went?"

"Maybe he ran out."

"We had people covering each end of the ally; if he had run out, we would have caught him."

"Well it's not like he just _vanished_."

Everything sounded muffled. Adam's head was swimming and his shoulder throbbed, but he slowly pried his eyes open. Blinking five or six times as his eyes adjusted to the light, Adam tried to figure out where he was and what was going on.

Two police officers stood not five feet away, having a conversation as if Adam wasn't even there. Why weren't they freaking out about the fact that the oldest bionic was just four feet away from them?

_Okay, even _I_ know this is bizzare, _thought Adam, getting up from the ground and into a crouch, ready to spring if this was some sort of trap. The officers didn't even glance up.

He stood up fully, still not quite sure what was going on, and caught sight of himself in a cracked window. Or, should we say, _didn't _catch sight of himself. No one was there. Adam gasped, rubbing his eyes to make sure this wasn't some sort of prank.

The officers stopped talking. "Did you hear that?" one of them asked.

"What?" asked the other, looking uninterested.

The first officer shushed the second and looked around. "I heard something," he said, "It was, like, a _gasp_ or something."

_Oops, _Adam thought, covering his mouth to quiet his breathing.

"Come on Carl," said the second officer, "There was no noise. It's just the two of us, see? What else could have made that noise?"

The first officer sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's just get out of here."

After they had left, Adam slid back down so that he was leaning against the dumpster again. "Huh," he muttered, holding his hand out in front of him and admiring how it wasn't there, "I honestly did _not_ see that coming."

**Okay, well there you have it: Chapter five. Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**Now here's my little review on Sink or Swim (spoilers)**

First of all, I loved that episode so much. It's my favorite, no doubt.

I love how the human half of them has the ability to take over the Triton app. That was my favorite part; no doubt about it. Leo convinced Chase that they will always be brothers, and brothers don't hurt each other. I really like how Leo said "Where is he, Chase? Where is my brother?" which implied that Chase was trapped by the Triton app inside of his own head, and Leo was looking for him. I also liked how the picture Leo showed Chase was from a previous episode; something people would recognize. Chase looked so upset in that part, it was as if he was having a fight inside his own head (which he might have been: Chase vs. Triton). Leo saved him, and it really showed their brotherly love.

Another concept that I liked in this episode was the fact that it's dangerous to use more than one ability at a time, because I actually have been wondering that for awhile. I liked how it made it clear that it is very dangerous to be using more than one app at a time. It made me really happy to see that though Chase knew the consequences of using two abilities at a time, he was willing to do it to save his siblings lives, even if it might mean giving up his own.

I loved the underwater scene with Adam and the submarine. 'Nuff said. It was really well done.

Okay, lastly, Adam and Bree really pissed me off in this episode. I feel like in every event that happened, the two of them were teaming up against Chase.

Example: When they were getting on the helicopter. Bree went up immediately, without even helping her brothers with the crew that was trying to fight them. Then Adam went up, after throwing a towel in Chase's face, and when Chase cried out for help, Adam not only refused, but insulted him in the process.

Another example: When they were trapped by the titanium energy rings. Adam and Bree didn't care that Chase could be fatally injured by using two powers at the same time. When he turned on his magnitism app, he actually looked terrified of what was about to happen. Instead of supporting him and telling him he was going to be okay, Adam and Bree both took a step back, as if they knew everything _wouldn't_ be okay. Once the rings were gone, Adam and Bree gave next to no recognition that Chase had just saved them, and in fact made comments that they wished he had exploded (even if they were joking). When Chase passed out due to exhaustion, Bree and Adam didn't seem worried whatsoever about the fact that their little brother was now lying unconcious on the floor. You can say that they weren't worried because they knew he was okay, but they didn't. For all they knew, he was dead.

Another example: When they were at home. One thing that kind of annoyed me was that when Chase was sitting there, being controlled, Adam and Bree sat down together giggling and talking and sharing food all cuddled up, completely ignoring that Chase was even there.

Last example: When they were being controlled by the Triton app. I noticed that during the whole time they were being controlled Chase was on his own yet Adam and Bree stuck together. I know they had no control over it, but it still kind of bugged me that even in a controlled state, they chose to stick with each other rather than their little brother. Also, when Chase was using his force field to protect himself from Adam, I don't get how Adam's Triton app didn't disengage. I mean, didn't he see that he was practically killing his little brother? Why didn't the human part of him take over then?

Overall, in this episode I gained a lot of respect for both Chase and Leo, stayed about the same with Adam (because I gained respect when he saved the sub but lost it when he was a jerk to Chase), and lost respect for Bree. I think it's safe to assume that Chase was the real hero of that whole episode.

**So, yeah. That's my review of Sink or Swim. Don't agree? That's fine. This is just _my_ point of view, not yours.**

**-L**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! Chapter 6 here. Before I forget, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, its really nice to hear what you guys think of it! Anyway, on with the chapter.**

Chase stared up at the sky, feeling the wind rushing through his clothes, whipping his hair, howling in his ears, and, somehow, he felt okay. It was as if he were falling in slow motion, and it was almost peaceful. He just fell.

_Snap out of it, Chase, _he tried to tell himself, but his muscles wouldn't respond. He felt like he was suspended in jello. _Come on, focus!_

With every ounce of strength he had, Chase managed to flip himself over so that he was facing the ground. "Activating levitation app," he muttered, clenching his right hand into a fist, "Activating molecular kinesis."_  
><em>

He knew there was no chance he could save himself using either of these apps on their own, but together, well, Chase prayed they would be enough to break his fall.

Chase closed his eyes and focused all of his energy into his bionics. At first nothing happened, but eventually the rushing winds lessened and Chase slowed his fall. "Yes!" he whispered, grinning.

Using a combination of both levitation and molecular kinesis, Chase maneuvered his descent until he was hovering above central park. _I'm gonna make it, _he thought, actually laughing out loud,_ I'm going to be okay._

That notion didn't last long though, for when he was still more than twenty feet above the ground, his bionics flickered. "No no _no_." he muttered, realizing he had been using two apps simultaneously for far too long, "_Please _just hold out until I reach the ground."

His bionics seemed to have other plans. With no warning, they shut off, leaving Chase to finish his descent on his own.

Chase hit the ground. _Hard. _It happened so fast; one second he was free falling and the next he was smashing into the cold hard earth. There wasn't even time to cry out. Chase swore he heard bones snap as he tumbled across the ground, before coming to a stop on his back.

Everything hurt. His chest ached, his head swam, his vision blurred, and his left arm was bent in a direction that bones should never be bent. Chase coughed once tasting blood.

Through a red haze, Chase saw a dark figure standing over him. "Adam?" he croaked, feeling blood run down his cheek, "Bree?"

The figure knelt down next to him. "One more guess, son."

Chase's eyes widened. "No..." he whispered. He squirmed to get away from the evil psychopath that was his father, and was rewarded with a sharp pain in his chest, making him groan.

"Oh yes," said Douglas, grinning, "I'm back."

Chase felt himself being scooped up off the ground and tried to fight back, but his muscles weren't reacting the way they were supposed to. He barely had enough energy to groan in pain one last time before his eyelids slid shut and darkness engulfed him.

*LR*

Bree played with her thumbs as she watched the news, praying she wouldn't see anything about her brothers on it.

"Cheese?" shouted Mary from the kitchen, where she was preparing something for Bree to eat.

Bree was snapped out of her thoughts. "What?" she answered dumbly.

Mary poked her head into the living room. "Do you want cheese on your sandwich?"

Bree gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah that would be great." she said, before tuning back to the television, which was flashing with an important news update.

The female reporter was standing in central park, which was lit up by the flashing lights of various police cars. "I'm Gracie Gray coming to you with the latest update following the chase of the three bionic soldiers." she said, gripping the microphone tightly, "They were last seen together outside of the Empire State building itself, before they were cornered and forced to split up. We lost track of the girl, Bree Dana Davenport, within minutes of the three splitting up, and nothing has been heard of her since." Bree sighed in relief, knowing she was safe for now, and continued listening.

"Adam Charlie Davenport, the oldest was followed through the streets and into the Quin Hotel on the corner of fifty-seventh street and sixth avenue, where he was followed closely up to the fourteenth floor. We lost him after vanishing through the fire escape. Though he managed to evade his persuers, it has been said that he sustained a major shoulder injury after diving through a glass window." Bree groaned; only Adam would do something that stupid. Wait a second... Adam was hurt? She could only hope they were exaggerating the severity of his injury but knowing Adam, they probably weren't. The only question was: Where did Adam go? They claimed he just "vanished", but where did he vanish to?

Bree promised herself she would figure it out later, but for now focused back on the report to make sure her little brother was okay. "The main topic of this report, other than informing all of you of the status of the chase against the bionics, is to tell you that there is one less bionic for you to worry about."

Bree's heart stopped. No. They can't mean... But, Chase... She watched, biting her lip as they flipped the camera to a crater, followed by a line of scuff marks across the ground in central park, as if someone had hit and tumbled across it. Blood stained the ground where it ended.

Bree listened in, praying they wouldn't say what she knew they were going to. The reporter continued, "After falling one thousand two hundred and fifty feet from the roof of the empire state, and with no abilities strong enough to save him, Chase Elliot Davenport has been presumed dead."

Bree watched in horror as they showed a clip of someone, _Chase, _tumbling down through the air. It stopped half way through his fall, and the reporter said, "We lost feed after this, but due to the evidence that he made a collision with the ground, it can be assumed that he did not survive the fall. No body was found, but we have deemed that the bionics self destructed once the human half could no longer function."

Chase was dead, probably. Bree fell back in her seat, not knowing what to think. She didn't cry, she just felt... empty. Her little brother, gone.

Why would he do that? He was supposed to be a genius, and even _Adam_ would know that he couldn't survive a fall like that. What was he thinking? Surely he had some sort of plan.

_Could_ he still be alive? Maybe, maybe not. No. Bree knew better. She knew Chase, and she knew that the first thing he would do is let her know he was okay.

He wouldn't just abandon them, would he?

Somewhere in her head, Bree knew Chase wasn't dead. He's a strong boy, he's clever. The theory that he self destructed is just so flimsy to be real. Even with all this saying her brother was alright, Bree couldn't even think rationally enough to give herself any hope.

Bree felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up to see Mary standing in front of her, looking sorry. Without thinking Bree leaned into her new friend and shook, but refused to cry. She didn't let herself cry when she thought Leo was dead, and she refused to cry now that Chase was gone.

Sniffling, Bree wiped her eyes and turned to Mary. "I'm sorry but I have to go," she said, "I have to find Adam and tell him about Chase. Thank you so much for helping me, but if there is any small chance Chase is still alive, we have to start looking."

Mary gave her one last hug and said, "Good luck out there." Bree gave a sad smile and ran out, leaving an open door and a rush of wind.

_Now to find Adam, _she thought_, One can only hope he doesn't glitch out at this._

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! I wrote this chapter about a week ago, but I didn't post it until now because I wasn't sure about it. I'm still not, but I figured I'd post it anyways. Sorry it was a little AU, but I promise I'll try to make them more like their actual characters in later chapters whenever I can. **

**Other than with Adam, of course, I completely made up the middle names, and I changed "Charles" to "Charlie" because I like how it sounds better. Also, I made it so the first letters were both two letters away, since A and C were two away, so it's A and C, B and D, C and E. Don't ask why... cause I'm not really sure.**

**Also, for any locations and/or measurements, credits go to google for those.**

**So yeah... That's all I got. Sorry for such a long authors note at the end.**

**-L**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! Chapter 7 here!**

Chase was falling.

Falling, falling, falling through thy sky.

He kept falling, never hitting the ground.

Just falling through nothing.

All around him was white. Misty, almost. As if he were falling through clouds. Everything moved in slow motion, muddled, almost not at all. Chase couldn't move. He didn't try, but he knew if he did, nothing would happen. So, instead he fell, his body flailing loosely, slowly, through the clouds, as if he were nothing but a rag doll.

_This isn't real,_ a faraway voice echoed, _Chase you have to wake up. _The voice sounded familiar. Where had he heard it before? He knew he heard it every day of his life, but he couldn't place it. It wasn't Adam, or Mr Davenport. Not Leo. Certainly not Tasha or Bree. But who was it?

_Oh._ He finally got it. _It's me. _

_Yes. That's right. It's you. This is all in your head. Chase, this isn't real. Wake up._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

Chase opened his eyes.

*LR*

Bree waited at their meeting place. She sat, cross-legged, drawing in the dirt with a stick.

Where was Adam? Surely he wouldn't forget they were supposed to meet. Would he? Maybe.

Bree stood up and brushed grass off her pants, deciding Adam needed help being found. For the fastest girl in the world, that shouldn't take long. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes? Not even. I mean, how many places could he possibly be?

Just as she stood up, someone grabbed her shoulders.

She yelped and swung herself around, smacking her captor and flipping him to the ground. When she saw who it was she groaned.

"Adam what the heck?!" she screamed at her brother, who was getting up from the ground, looking miffed.

"It was just a joke!" he said, testing his face for bruises, "I think you broke my jaw."

Bree patted it and said, "Aw, you poor baby," before smacking him again, this time in the back of the head. "You really are an idiot sometimes, you know that?" she said crossing her arms and glaring at Adam, who was still massaging his jaw.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Oh _please," _he said, "I'm an idiot _all _the time."

*LR*

The concrete floor felt cool on Chase's cheek as he peeled his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was the light. Bright, bright white light blinded him for about sixty seconds, and in that time Chase noticed something else. The whirring. It was faint at first, but as soon as he focused his hearing on it, it grew louder. It was as if two rings were spinning themselves around him at an uncontrollable speed, just over his head.

His head was pounding, and his chest throbbed. Chase winced as each breath he took sent a sharp pain through his torso.

Squinting through the light, Chase pulled himself onto his elbows, and eventually into a seated position, finally able to take a look at his surroundings. He was in a room, no, not a room. Rooms were cozy, welcoming. This place was more or less a cell.

Everything was gray, or some alteration of it. The only light seemed to be coming from just over his head, and it smelled dank and musky. Chase faintly heard waves crashing outside.

Now Chase was brought back to the whirring. It was louder than before. Faster. Looking around Chase realized what it was. Two rings, each the same size as the other, spun around him, intertwining with each other as they did. Slowly, he reached his hand out to touch one of them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a voice from behind him. Chase whirled around, ready to fight, and the fire inside of him burned even brighter when he saw who it was.

His "father" was sitting at a desk playing on an iPad, his feet up on the table in front of him. "Glad to see you're up, Chase." said Douglas, not looking up from what he was doing, "I thought we'd lost you for a minute there."

Chase glared at his father. "What are you talking about?" he spat.

Douglas raised his eyebrows. "Wow," he chuckled, "You really don't remember, do you?"

Chase narrowed his eyes. "Remember wha- ohhh." he said, remembering his little skydiving trick.

Douglas nodded, seeing that Chase was finally catching on. "Yeah." he said, going back to his iPad, "You were pretty banged up after that. Let's see, three broken ribs, one fractured arm, and a little bit of concussion as well. Oh and a pretty large gash that I stitched up myself thank you very much."

Now Chase noticed himself. His whole midsection was wrapped in a large white bandage. That must have been why it hurt to breathe. There was a blue cast on his arm wrapping half way up to his elbow. Beneath it, his arm twinged, but Chase would rather have a little bit of discomfort than an arm bent at a ninety degree angle. He likes his bones in a straight line, the way they're supposed to look. Flipping it over, Chase noticed DOUGLAS ROCKS written in large letters on the bottom.

"You signed it, " Chase said, rolling his eyes, "How... _Thoughtful _of you."

Douglas put his hands up as if trying to be humble. "Just think of it as a gift from me to you. What father doesn't sign his son's cast?"

Chase crossed his arms. "You are not my father." he said, "My father is at home in the lab doing whatever he can to find me, and he'll be here soon so I'd watch out if I were you."

Douglas gave a mock apologetic look. "So sorry to break the news to you, Chasey, but-"

"Stop," said Chase, holding up his non-bandaged hand, "Only my brother can call my Chasey. Not you. _Never _you."

Rolling his eyes, Douglas continued. "You don't have a lab anymore." he finished, showing Chase the iPad. Chase watched in horror as an explosion, originating at the capsules, destroyed his home for the last fifteen years of his life.

"That was my home." whispered Chase, staring at the floor, "You destroyed my home." Chase felt rage bubbling up inside of him as he looked at his father, eyes fiery. Calculating the amount of force needed to make an impact, Chase swung a punch towards his father's face. Just before it connected, Chase's fist hit some sort of invisible barrier, shocking him back a few feet.

"Oww." he hissed, shaking his hand to make the tingling go away.

Douglas crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. These rings," he indicated the whirring rings surrounding Chase, "Yeah, they're titanium energy rings."

Chase's face fell. "But that means-"

"Yup!" Douglas grinned, "Chase isn't going _anywhere._" He laughed and turned to leave.

"Adam and Bree will find me," said Chase called out, looking at his father, "They always do."

Douglas looked over his shoulder and kept walking. "You mean like how they found you in Antarctica?" he said.

Chase looked down, saying nothing.

"Well don't worry," said Douglas, "Once I capture them you can have a nice, happy little family reunion."

Chase bit his lip, but then got as close to the rings as he could without getting shocked. "I've taken you down before, and I can do it again. Don't mess with my family."

Douglas just laughed as, still looking over his shoulder, he walked directly into a wall and fell to the floor. Chase rolled his eyes. "My uncle; the super villain." he muttered.

Douglas jumped up and staggered a little. "I'm okay," he said, glaring at Chase, and brushing himself off, "Thanks for you concern."

Chase crossed his arms. "Okay, how did _you _of all people manage to escape a high security facility?"

Douglas smirked. "I had a little help." he said, turning on his heel and walking out.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! Keep in mind that this is set after No Going Back, and not Sink or Swim, so the lab rats don't know that the lab is destroyed or that Douglas is back or who Krane is or anything found out in Sink or Swim yet. Technically they still don't know Adam can breathe under water either, but that's not major to the story. As for where Chase is and the rings and such, just picture where they ****were when they were captured in Sink or Swim. **

**Please review what you thought as well as improvements that could be made to make it better! I'd love to hear what you have to say!**

**-L**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! Chapter 8 here!**

Bree and Adam walked down the crowded streets of New York City.

After Adam's little scare to Bree he had shown her his shoulder. The deep gashes had started to seal themselves up, but if they did the few glass shards that were still embedded in his skin would be stuck there.

Clapping her hands together once in preparation, Bree had said, "Adam, I have to take this glass out of your shoulder. Here, uh," she'd looked around, then pointed at a stop sign that was laying on the ground a few feet away. "Take that stop sign there and squeeze it when it hurts." she was genuinely terrified Adam would punch her through the wall the second she tried to touch his throbbing wound.

It's not like he would mean to, it's just that Bree remembered that one time when they were little Mr Davenport tried giving Adam a shot because he was sick. Basically, it ended with Adam crying on the floor because he was stuck with a needle, and Mr Davenport went crashing into the elevator on the other side of the room.

Adam had sat down next to his sister, the stop sign held firmly in his grip.

"Okay," said Bree, nervous, "Well, let's get this over with."

Using a pocket knife to cut away the sleeve of Adam's t-shirt, Bree began to help her brother.

With every shard she had pulled out, Bree could only mumble "Sorry." as her brother ground his teeth together and winced, clenching his hands into fists.

By the time she had finished, Adam had beads of sweat dotting his forehead and the stop sign was bent so much it was unrecognizable.

Bree had decided she would wait to tell Adam about Chase; that way, if Chase is by some small chance still alive, then Adam never even needs to think he's dead. It would have been a perfect plan, really. Unless, of course, it happened to play on the news.

They had been walking for no more than ten minutes, but knowing Adam he had started whining like a toddler after minute one. "I'm hungry!" he moaned, "I missed my post lunch snack! Now I have to wait all the way to pre dinner." he pouted and crossed his arms.

Bree stopped. "Wait a second. Your _what_?" she asked crossing her arms as well.

Adam shrugged. "You know, the meal schedule. Pre breakfast, breakfast, post breakfast, pre lunch, lunch, post lunch, and so on. Doesn't everyone follow that?"

Bree rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, Adam, just you," she said, "_Normal _people just have breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Phew!" Adam breathed in relief, "Well thank goodness I'm a bionic then. Otherwise it would have been weird."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Yes, Adam," she said, "_That_ would be the weird part." but let the subject drop after that.

That is, until, "I'm still hungry." broke the silence once more.

Throwing her hands up in annoyance, Bree groaned, "You know what? Fine! Let's eat in here," she pointed to a street vendor, "And then will you stop complaining?"

Adam thought for a second. "Well," he said, shrugging, "I'll stop complaining about being hungry."

Bree closed her eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing her temples. "You know what?" she said, trying to be calm, "That's an answer I can live with."

Pulling a crumpled ten dollar bill out of her pocket, Bree said. "Now Adam, I am giving this to you for food _only. _That's it. Okay?"

Adam snatched the money from his sister, saying, "Yeah yeah, I got it. Geez," he mumbled, heading to the food truck, "You come home _one _time with a duck instead of a sandwich and suddenly _no one_ trusts you with money anymore."

"Adam!" Bree called after her brother, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll catch up with you in a bit. Don't cause too much trouble, okay?" she thought for a second, "Wait, what am I saying? This is _Adam _I'm talking to. He's gonna cause trouble whether I tell him to or not."

*LR*

After washing her hands, Bree stepped outside again to look for where she had left her brother. Squinting in the sunlight, she saw he was still standing at the vendor, staring at something. She walked over to see what it was.

Adam shifted his weight to the side, and Bree was able to see that he had been staring at a television that was playing the news. Oh. _Oh._

"And I'm Gracie Gray, signing off." said the blonde reporter before the screen switched to the weather.

"Crud," Bree mumbled, knowing that that was the woman who reported what happened to Chase. Was it the same report? Or just a lucky coincidence? No, Adam would never seem so interested in the news unless it was about a talking horse that fights crime or his family. Bree highly doubted the report was about a horse.

"Um, Adam?" Bree asked quietly.

Her brother whirled around to glare at her, eyes fiery. "Why didn't you tell me about Chase?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"Uh, well, I- I just thought you didn't need to know." Bree stuttered, trying to defend herself.

"Oh, well in that case I guess that's totally fi- wait _what_?" Adam was now right in front of her, towering over Bree's head. She gulped as she saw the usually happy brown of his eyes becoming bright red. Bree doesn't scare easily, but when Adam's eyes turn red, she gets terrified.

Brown is normal Adam. Happy, positive, dim-witted, sarcastic Adam. Red is upset Adam. His emotions are so linked with his bionics that one can trigger the other just like that. Excited means plasma blast, happy means strength, et cetera. Bree has learned over and over that upset means red eyes. Red eyes means lasers. Lasers means a bad ending for everyone.

As much as it scared her Bree put her hands on her brother's shoulders. He was shaking. "Adam, you need to calm down." she said. His eyes got redder. "Adam," she said, this time more forcefully, "_Calm down. _You're going to hurt somebody."

Adam looked straight at her, and Bree was worried he would shoot at her, but the blast never came. Instead, she watched as the red faded into brown again as Adam got control over himself. He looked at the ground, ashamed.

Just as she reached a hand out to comfort her brother, Adam's head snapped up and he glanced at her. "Well, let's go then!" he said, grabbing the ten hamburgers that the baffled vendor had just held out on a tray for him.

Bree was surprised. Huh. That was a weird reaction. "Go where?" she asked.

Adam shrugged. "Tm fnd Chashe." he mumbled with a mouth full of food.

Disgusted by her brother's lack of manners, Bree said, "First of all, ew! And second, what?"

Holding up a finger Adam swallowed. "To find Chase. Duh." he said, turning and walking away.

Bree was confused, but jogged to catch up to her brother. "But, but Chase is dead! Didn't you see the article?" she said, reaching for one of his hamburgers. Her brother might be gone but that didn't mean her hunger was.

Adam smacked her hand away. "My burgers." he said, shielding them with his arm, "And come _on. _Chase may be short but he's not stupid. He's smart I'm dumb, remember?"

Not sure what he was getting at Bree was very confused. "Aaaand...?" she prompted.

Adam rolled his eyes. "And we have bionics, _remember_?"

"Yeah, but Adam," Bree tried to explain, "Not a single one of his abilities could have broken that fall."

Adam pointed his finger like a genius trying to explain something he had just discovered. "Ah yes," he said, "But two of his abilities _together _could most definitely have."

Bree crossed her arms. "But we can't use two abilities at the same time." she said matter-of-factly.

Adam shrugged. "Why not?"

Opening her mouth to argue, Bree realized he was right. "That's a good point." she said. "Adam, you're a genius!"

_Huh, _she thought to herself_, never thought I'd say those words._

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! I know that this was a bit of a filler chapter, but it needed to be here. Also, has anybody else noticed that Adam's bionics correlate perfectly with his emotions? Not his new abilities, but the ones he's had since the first episode? Also, it's not just _his_ emotions, because in Chip Switch, Chase got upset and the heat vision went off as well. Just food for thought.**

**Question time! If you were bionic, what would your ability(s) be and who's side would you be on (Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Donald or Douglas, Marcus, and Krane)?**

**I'd have invisibility, antigravity, intangibility, and pyrokinesis, and I'd be on the Lab Rats' side**

**What about you?**

**-L**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! Chapter 9 here!**

"Here's the deal, Chase," said Douglas, striding back into the room. Chase jumped up from where he had been sitting cross legged on the floor. "I want you to be here because _you _want to be here."

Chase scoffed. "Yeah, like when you kidnapped us and held us against our will?"

Douglas shrugged. "Okay so maybe I need to work on my persuasion tecniques." he said.

Rolling his eyes, Chase muttered, "Yeah, maybe just a little."

"But that's besides the point," Douglas said, "I have an offer for you."

Chase held up his hand, cutting Douglas off. "I don't want to hear it."

"Look Chase," Douglas said, almost pleading, "Just hear me out. Then I will let down the rings. If you want to go, then go. I won't try to stop you."

Chase narrowed his eyes, but kept his mouth shut.

Douglas grinned. "Excellent." he said.

He decided to start with the obvious. "Now Chase, I take it you get picked on by your older siblings a lot?"

Crossing his arms, Chase muttered, "Yeah, so what? That's what we do. They care about me in the long run."

Douglas shook his head. "Do they really? I mean, who saved you from the avalanche? Me, not them. Who slaved over keeping you alive after that jump you made? _Me, _not them. Who gave you the bionics you love so much in the first place, plus the capacity for more? _Me, not them_! See a pattern?"

Chase bit his lip. Douglas was right.

Gaining ammo at the fact that Chase hadn't given a denial, Douglas kept going. "How many times a day do you get picked on for being smart? Have you ever seen Bree get made fun of for being fast? Or Adam for being strong? Of course not. They're all flash. You don't have that; every one of your abilities goes on up here." he tapped his head, "I can give you both the flash _and _the smarts. You just have to work for me instead of Donnie."

Chase glared at him. "I already told you. _No_." he said crossing his arms, "And I don't work _for _Mr Davenport; he's my dad. Sure we help him out when he asks us to, but it's our choice."

Douglas rubbed his temples, feigning stress. "Chase, Chase, Chase..." he said, "When are you going to accept the fact that _I _am your father. Not him. Me."

Sighing, Chase said, "No, you're our _creator. _So, technically, neither of you are our fathers."

Douglas perked up. "Woah, woah, woah... Donnie never told you."

Chase narrowed his eyes. "Told us what?"

"About your parents?" Chase shook his head, and Douglas laughed. "Well then, Chase, I guess you're in for a shocker. You three _are_ related to us, just not like you would think. Adam and Bree? Yeah, I created them, but they were never my kids to begin with. They're Donnie's kids."

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Chase dared to ask, "Why did you just say Adam and Bree...?"

"Because," Douglas said, "you actually _are_ my son."

Chase froze. No. That can't be true. Mr Davenport wouldn't lie. But he did. So, all along, Chase had been the odd one out. Surprise surprise. Maybe joining Douglas wouldn't be so bad. Ugh, why is this so confusing? "No I'm not." he muttered.

"Oh come on, Chase! Look at us! Smart, power hungry, and with fabulous hair," he ran his fingers though his hair in emphasis, "Why else would I wait until the first two had been tested to start with you? I didn't care about how those experiments ended up, just you."

"Those 'experiments' are my brother and sister." Chase mumbled.

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, "The point still is, will you finally take your upgrades and join me?"

Chase opened his mouth to respond, but Douglas cut him off. "Before you say no... again... I want you to think about this one last thing. You and I, we're alike. You like power, don't you? You like being the strong one."

"How did you-?"

"Call it a father's intuition. I can see it in your eyes. You have a fire in there. I've got it too. You want to be powerful. You _want _to be feared. Think about it, Chase. If you join me, you can be the most powerful person on the planet. Everyone will fear you. Your own siblings would be weaker than you. You could make them do what you want and they couldn't do anything about it."

Chase thought about it. Yeah, being stronger than Adam and faster then Bree _did _sound like a pretty good deal. No more bruises from Adam. No more insults from Bree. He'd be the most powerful of the three.

Chase remembered the hurricane, the one he had caused at the diner. The flying papers, flipping tables, cowering people. He had felt like the strongest person on earth. He remembered seeing his siblings cower before him, terrified of what he might do. Most of all, he remembered the energy, surging through his veins, fueling the hurricane and putting his bionics into overdrive. And he had loved it. So much. For once, he wasn't the useless one. Wasn't the picked on one. Wasn't the baby brother.

Chase was the leader.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. No. He couldn't do that to his siblings. He's already the leader, even if he leads from behind the scenes. He would never hurt people just to get what he wanted, especially not his siblings. They trust him, how could he turn his back on them?

_They've abandoned you before_, said a voice in his head, _They've left you when you needed them most.  
><em>

_But they're my family. Families always stick together._

_Like when they left without you in Antarctica?_

_I left without them first! They wouldn't have had to go at all if it weren't for me._

_Ha! You think so? _it said,_ I bet Mr Davenport would have sent the two of them alone on the mission anyways. Without you bringing them down._

_No! We're a team. I'm not breaking up the team because of some stupid bionic abilities._

_They will abandon you. You know it. They'll drop you off and leave you behind. Always weed out the weakest._

_They wouldn't!_

_Yes they would, so why don't you just leave them behind first?_

_No. They trust me; I can't lose their trust._

_But they seem to trust each other more than they trust you._

_They're all I have left; if I lose them, I'll have no one._

_Wrong. You'll have your father. The one that came for you when your "siblings" didn't._

_He's not my father._

_Come on, Chase, focus!_

_I love them._

_So? _

_I can't hurt them._

_But you won't have to. Just side with Douglas and the two of you will never see them again._

_I can't._

_You can._

_Should I? No._

_Yes._

_Maybe? _

Douglas watched his son have an internal argument with himself with intrest. He couldn't catch what Chase was saying, but the whole time his lips were moving, muttering inaudible words. He looked dazed.

After a few minutes, Chase's eyes came back into focus, and he looked at Douglas. He had made his decision.

Douglas watched with curiosity as Chase opened his mouth. "Douglas, about that offer. I've decided to-"

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! I promise promise promise there will be fighting/action in the next chapter.**

**Question time! If you could describe each Lab Rats character in one word, what would if be?**

**For me it would be: **

**Adam: Adorable**

**Bree: Classic (cause she's a classic teenage girl)**

**Chase: Family (he always will stand up for his family)**

**Mr D: Immature**

**Leo: Sarcastic**

**Douglas: Odd**

**-L**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya! Chapter 10 here! And before I forget, lets give a big round of applause to everyome who has read, followed, and/or reviewed this story! You're all awesome! **

**Okay, story time!**

Adam sat on the ground of the park, pulling up grass as Bree paced in front of him. "Okay, so we think Chase is alive," she said, talking to herself, "And we have no idea where he is. His GPS is off, so we can't locate him, and my companion is a strong bag of rocks named Adam. Great." she sighed, "The only person who would even have a _chance_ at finding him in this scenario would be Chase himself!"

Adam looked up. "Okay, well then let's go get him." he said, getting up and brushing himself off.

Bree put her head in her hands. "Adam," she said, "just... just don't." she couldn't take her brother's dimness right now. "I need to think of a way to find him."

Adam shrugged. "Why don't we locate his chip?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Bree said, "Didn't you hear me? I said that his GPS was off!"

"Well then why don't I just turn it back on?" Adam shot back.

Bree looked at her brother. "We can't do that; only Chase can."

"Why?" Adam asked, shrugging, "I mean, doesn't it work like a cell phone or something?"

Bree narrowed her eyes. "Yeah... So what?"

"So," Adam looked deep in thought, not something Bree had seen very often before, and said, "Don't cell phones work both ways? I mean, sure he can't turn on the transmitter; that's in his head. But can't I turn on the receiver? Then we can just track where I'm receiving it from."

By the time Adam had finished Bree just stared at him with her mouth hanging open. Adam waved his hand in front of her face. "Bree? Look even _I _can't get distracted in that short amount of time."

Bree shook her head. "I wasn't distracted, I'm just shocked. Two good ideas in one day? That's, like, a personal best! Good job, Adam." she held up her fist.

Adam fist bumped her and said. "Wow. Is this what you and Chase feel like all the time?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go." she said, ignoring the question.

Adam tapped his temple like he had seen Chase do so many times before. "Activate GPS," he said. The screen opened up in his line of vision. Now he spoke to Bree. "Okay, so Chase's chip is subconsciously tracking ours, but concealing itself so that no one, including us, can track it. See? Activating locator app." there was a green flash; the locator was up and running. "Locate Chase." it buzzed like a dud, "It won't work. But watch this. Trace signal." he said. A loading bar appeared in his vision.

Bree was shocked. This was the longest Adam had ever gone without getting distracted and switching topics, and since when did he use words like "subconscious" and "concealed"? "Okay," she said, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Still waiting for the app to load, Adam grabbed the skin on his arm and pinched it. He gasped. "I bet I was abducted by aliens and I'm being tested on right now and this is just some alien in my skin pretending to be me!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Aaaand he's back." she said, but couldn't hide a smile. "Has it worked yet?" she asked, seeing Adam put his fingers back up to his temple and concentrating hard.

"Hold on," said Adam, "I'm checking my email. This is so cool!"

"Adam!" Bree smacked her brother on the back of the head. "Focus!"

"Ugh, fine." said Adam, switching back to the GPS screen, "Ok here we go. Five. Four. Three. Uh... Two. Not zero. Zero." the locator flashed green, and a blinking dot appeared on a map in Adam's head. "I got it!"

"Yes!" Bree cheered, hugging her brother. Chase is alive, and that's all that matters. "Where is he?"

"He's in the ocean, just off of South Oregon." said Adam, confused.

Bree looked at him. "_Where_?" she asked.

"You know, South Oregon. It's the long one that's next to West Arizona."

Bree thought for a second. "You mean _California?"_

Adam shook his head. "No... I mean South Oregon. Jeez, keep up with me Bree." he bonked her on the head.

Bree swatted his hand away. "Adam that's Cali- you know what, never mind. The fact that you know where Oregon is is an accomplishment in it's own."

Adam whooped and Bree sped them away.

Everything was a blur as they raced across the country. Bree couldn't make out shapes of anything, but she knew where she was going. She only wished she could go faster, but no, the weight of Adam was keeping her just below one-fifty miles an hour. Too slow for her liking.

Within the hour she flew them to a stop along a dock. "Okay, we need a speed boat." she said to the man in charge.

"Coupla' kids like yourselves?" he asked, glancing up.

"Yeah, we need one. Like, _now._" Bree said, emphasizing now.

The guy looked bored and pointed at a sign. "Sorry kid," he said, "but you gotta be eighteen to rent a sail boat, and tweney-one to rent a speed boat."

Bree looked at him, pleading. "But, but my brother's twenty-one. Right, Adam?"

"What are you talking about? I'm sevente- OOF!" Bree elbowed him in the side. "I mean, yeah I'm twenty-one."

The guy looked suspicious. "You got some ID to prove it?" They shook their heads, defeated. "Look, you seem like nice kids. Even if I were to pretend you're old enough, it costs a hundred and fiftey dollars to rent one. You kids don' look like you got that kinda money, 'm I right?"

Bree slammed her hands on the table and looked into his eyes. "Please," she said, "It's important. We need to find our brother."

Suddenly the man got a dazed look in his eyes. "You need to find your brother..." he said in an almost dreamlike state.

"Yeah," said Bree, "So can't you just let us slip by?"

He stared into space and droned, "Can't I let you slip by..."

Bree was confused. Why was he repeating her? "What's wrong with you?" she practically shrieked. "Just turn around, give us the key to a speed boat, and pretend you never saw us!"

Still staring off, the man turned around and picked up a key, before dropping it into Bree's outstretched hand. Then he blinked and focused in again. "What are you two still doin' here? I told you, I can't give ya a boat!"

"But you just gave- OOF!" Bree elbowed Adam again, "Stop that!" he complained to her.

Bree gave a nervous laugh. "What he means to say," she said, tugging her brother to the door, "was thank you for the help and sorry to bother you!"

The guy rolled his eyes. "Kids..." he muttered.

Once outside, Adam looked at Bree. "Okay, what was that?" he asked.

Bree shrugged. "I think I just discovered a new ability."

Adam raised his eyebrows. "What is it?" he asked, intrigued.

"Persuasion." Bree replied.

Adam looked confused. "Eh?" he asked.

Bree rolled her eyes. "It means I can get people to do what I want."

Adam grinned. "Cool." he said.

"Okay," said Bree, turning towards the line of boats, "We have to figure out which one this key goes to."

Adam examined the key. "Well, obviously not the one that says 0142 on it."

Bree glanced at him. "Why?" she asked, snagging the key. Engraved on it was _Speedboat 0142. _"Adam," she said, "this key says that that _is_ the boat we are looking for."

Adam shook his head. "Nah," he said, "that would be too easy."

"Adam," she said, "It's a rental place for boats. I don't think they're trying to trick us."

Adam shrugged. "Whatever you say, Bree," he said, "But when it doesn't work, don't come crying to me."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Not planning on it." she muttered as she sped off to find the right boat. She was back in a flash. "Got it." she said, and they ran to the boat. Bree put the key in and turned it.

Lights and dials flashed on, and Adam laughed. "I wonder what this thing does..." he said, pushing a bar forward. The engine lurched forward and the two of them were thrown off their feet. Bree glared at Adam. "Oops..." he said, giving a sheepish grin.

Bree rolled her eyes and pushed it forward, slower this time, and they started chugging away. "Adam," she said, "You drive. You have the coordinates."

Adam took the wheel. "Got it." he said, pulling them out.

*LR*

After about an hour of Adam singing "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me", they were pulling ashore a small, strange looking island. There was what looked like a large, run down building resting on it.

Bree could have kissed the ground. Not only were they one step closer to Chase, but she would have ripped her hair out if there was another second of Adam's singing.

"Adam," she said, "you go in and get Chase. If the two of you aren't out in half an hour, I'll assume you're in trouble and come in to get you. Got it?"

Adam waved her off. "I got it, I got it. Get what we came for and don't break anything. Jeez, this is turning into a trip to the supermarket."

Bree shook her head. "That's not what I-" she started, but Adam had already dashed off. "-said." she finished to herself.

*LR*

Adam rounded the corner of the building and saw a doorway. He ran over and kicked the door down, before piling into a room. The walls seemed to be made of concrete, and there were chain links everywhere.

"Hello, Adam." he heard. Adam whipped his head around, searching for the source. He found it standing in the middle of the room.

"Uncle Daddy Dougie?" he asked, not so much angry as confused, "What are you doing here?"

Douglas rolled his eyes. "I'm on a vacation getaway." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What do you _think_ I'm doing here?"

Adam shrugged. "Well, it's not being frozen in an ice cube, I can tell you that."

Douglas shook his head at his oldest creation. "Nope," he said, "I got out of that on my own." he thought for a second, "Well, maybe not _completely_ on my own."

Adam looked around. "Hey Uncle D," he said, "Since you're here, do you want to help me find Chase? I'm looking for him."

Douglas pretended to think for a second. "Oh," he said, as if an idea had just popped into his head, "I know where he is. Krane! Come on out here! Adam's looking for his brother."

A tall man, not much shorter than Adam, in a black hoodie and white mask stepped out of the shadows. Adam saw to his horror that he was carrying none other than Chase. One hand was across Chase's chest, pinning his arms to his side, and the other was over his mouth. Chase's eyes were closed.

Adam noticed a few things that upset him greatly.

One, Chase seed completely unconscious; Krane wasn't just containing him, he was holding Chase up all together.

Two, one of Chase's arms was wrapped in a bright blue cast. Didn't Douglas know that blue wasn't Chase's color?

And three; the part that horrified Adam the most. Chase had a dark red line across the left side of his face. Starting at his ear, the line of stitches wove their way up his face, following his hairline and stopping just above his left eye. It looked like it had been a pretty deep gash.

Seeing Adam taking in his brother's injuries, Douglas put his hands up in a sign of defense. "Just to be clear," he said, "that all happened to Chase _before_ he came here. Well, he is unconscious because of me but other than that I swear it was all him."

"I don't care what happened to him." said Adam, grinding his teeth together, "I'm taking you two down because of it." he made a dive towards Douglas, tackling him to the floor.

Just as he lifted his fist to pound Douglas's face in, Douglas shouted, "Krane, get him!"

The masked man dropped Chase, who landed on the floor with a _thump_. Adam flinched at the sound.

Krane grabbed Adam by the shirt and yanked him off of Douglas, throwing him to the floor. His head collided with the ground and he saw stars.

Quickly, Adam jumped up and dove at Krane, sending a punch into the mask. The mask cracked in half, and fell to pieces on the floor. When he saw the face, Adam said, "Eugh. Dude you need a dermatologist. I can recommend one for you if you wa-" but was cut of as a fist smashed into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to his knees holding his stomach.

Adam blocked a kick headed for his side and jumped back up, sending a punch into Krane's shoulder. Krane stumbled back, but didn't fall.

Instead, Krane activated his heat vision, aiming at Adam's head. Quickly, Adam aimed his head vision to block it. The two collided in the middle, and both Krane and Adam were launched into the walls on opposite sides of the room. Adam hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. His head swam.

Within no time, Adam felt himself lifted up by the collar of his shirt until he was practically on his feet. Krane raised his fist.

Out of the corner of his eye, Adam saw movement. Chase was sitting, and eventually standing, up. "Chase!" Adam cried, "Help me out here!" Chase looked in their direction and strode forward.

In any other case, Adam would have noticed that there was something different about his brother. Something, more mechanical. Chase was walking too stiff, to uniform. As he raised his hand, Adam realized too late that it was aimed at him, not Krane.

An invisible blast hit Adam right in the chest, sending him flying backwards. His head hit the concrete wall with a resounding _crack, _and he slid to the floor. He tasted blood.

Eyes unfocused, Adam could barely make out the shape of his brother walking towards him. "Chase... why...?" he mumbled, darkness clouding the edge of his vision.

Chase said nothing, just stared at his brother with an almost blank expression. Douglas came up and put an arm around Chase's shoulder, much like before when Chase had tricked Douglas in the avalanche.

"You see, Adam," said Douglas, grinning, "Chase is on my side now."

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! From now on the chapters are gonna be a bit longer than before (as you can see here) and I promise the rest of the story will be action packed!**

****Okay, also, I recommend reading "Blood of our Father" by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul. It's really good and the author is a good friend of mine, so take a look at it; it's totally worth it.****

**Question time :) What's your favorite LR episode? **

**For me I think it would either be Bro Down (don't know why; I just really like it) or Sink or Swim (because, ACTION!) **

**What about you?**

**-L**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya! Chapter 11 here!**

Bree tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Gosh, what was taking Adam so long? It had to have been at least twenty minutes since he went in!

She rolled her eyes. "I bet he saw a butterfly and forgot what he was doing." she muttered to herself, turning to follow where he had gone.

Being the fastest human on Earth has its perks. Instead of having to trudge up the steep hill for a grudging five minutes (which was pretty long for her), Bree was up in a fraction of a second with her back to the wall, surveying her surroundings.

Peering around the corner, Bree saw what appeared to be a door. Or rather, a doorway. The door had been ripped off of its hinges and was probably lying somewhere within the depths of the building. _Ugh, Adam, _she thought to herself, _he _always_ feels the need to break things._

Fast as lightning, Bree flew around the corner and into the doorway, shooting into the room in time to see Douglas put his arm around Chase's shoulder and say, "Chase is with me now." Both him and Chase were standing over a half concious Adam.

"Chase?" she asked, cautious, "What's going on?"

Douglas turned and clapped his hands together. "Look at this!" he said, smirking, "The whole family is back together."

Bree ignored him, instead looking at Chase, who hadn't moved. "Chase?" she called out.

Glancing at his son, Douglas said, "Come on, Chase. Say hi to your sister." He snapped his fingers and Chase turned, standing stiff as if awaiting commands.

Bree gasped. This wasn't her brother. Chase's normally green eyes were black and pixelated; something Bree had never seen before. "Chase..." she whispered. Then, turning to Douglas, she shouted, "What did you do?!"

Douglas shrugged. "I just activated the triton app and put him under my control; no big deal."

Bree froze. "You _what_?" she snapped.

Looking at his nails, Douglas said, "Activated his triton app. He's mine now."

Bree looked at her brother. "Chase." she said, "Come on. I know you're in there."

Douglas shrugged. "Actually," he said, "he isn't. I control his bionics now. Watch." he looked at Chase. "Chase? Magnitism."

Chase moved instantly and, to Bree's horror and Douglas's delight, a metal pipe flew across the room and into Chase's outstretched hand. He caught it with ease, and Douglas laughed. "Okay, molecular kinesis." The pipe shot out of Chase's hand as if fired from a slingshot, and headed right for Bree. She zoomed out of the way as it collided with the wall behind her.

Douglas's phone buzzed. "Excuse me," he said, and picked up. "What? Yeah, I got 'em. No, they aren't robots, don't be-" he paused and knocked on Chase's head, seeming satisfied when it didn't clang like metal, "-ridiculous! Okay, yup. Mm-hmm. On my way." giving an exasperated sigh, Douglas turned to Chase. "Well, it looks like Krane needs me in the lab. Chase, use any ability necessary to take down and restrain Subject B." and with that he turned on his heel and strode out.

"Wait!" Bree called, "Who's Krane?"

Douglas paused, but didn't turn. "A friend of mine." he said, before walking out.

Now that he was gone Bree looked at Chase, who was watching her like a hawk eyeing its prey. He crouched into a fighting position. Holding his hands out, Chase formed a small force feild ball between his palms. Sparking with electricity, it looked almost deadly. This ability was no longer a self defense mechanism; it was a weapon. Chase pulled his arm back and launched it with all his might, directly at Bree.

She sped out of the way just in time, but the blast from where it hit sent her to her hands and knees. She looked up at her brother.

Chase had a confused look on his face as he looked back and forth between where Bree was when he attacked her and where she was when it hit, and Bree realized something. Since this isn't Chase, he doesn't know who Bree is. If he doesn't know who Bree is, then he doesn't know her abilities, and that could come in handy.

Shaking his head to pull himself back into focus, Chase crouched down, like a cat ready to spring.

"Chase!" she shouted, "Snap out of it! It's me, Bree! Remember? I'm the girl that may or may not help pin things on you when Adam breaks something? Come on, I know you're there. Please, Chase. You've already hurt Adam. Chase, fight it!"

Chase looked straight at her, his pixelated eyes looking menacing. "The bionics of Subject C are no longer connected to the mind. Subject C has been terminated for the time being," he said. Shivers went up Bree's spine. This was Chase's voice, but it was flat, like a machine. "Subject A has been restrained. Search of database reveals no 'Adam, 'Bree', or 'Chase'. Subject B, please just do what Mr Davenport says."

Though her heart broke when he said that Adam, Bree, or even Chase himself never existed, Bree scoffed. "He is not Mr Davenport, and there is no way I am listening to that psychopath."

Chase looked almost sad. "Then I apologize greatly for this, Subject B." he ran at Bree, hand out to launch her across the room like he did to Adam.

Bree was ready, though, and as her brother ran towards her, she grabbed his outstretched arm. Using his own momentum she whipped Chase around, sending him back in the direction he came. He stumbled, but didn't fall.

Before Chase had time to collect himself Bree sped towards him. She circled around him as fast as she could, grabbing his arm and spinning him every time she went by.

After about twenty spins, in the time span of three seconds, Bree let go of Chase's arm and launched herself in the air, sticking to the ceiling. Silently Bree watched as her brother put his head in his hands to steady himself. He tried to take a step, but fell back, dazed. He sat there, doing nothing for a few seconds, with his head in his hands. Suddenly his hands snapped back to his sides like a robot.

Jumping up, Chase crouched back into a fighting stance, his eyes flitting around looking for where Bree had disappeared to. Bree glanced around the room for something that could help her, and spotted the pipe Chase had ripped from the wall earlier.

In the blink of an eye she sped from the wall and snatched it up, running up behind Chase.

"I am so sorry." she whispered, as she brought the pipe down on her brother's head.

*LR*

Chase was nothing. He saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing. He was just... Gone. Trapped in the darkness of his own mind. It's not like he hadn't felt it before; this was the same darkness he was trapped in every time Spike surfaced. Somehow, though, he knew this wasn't Spike.

Chase hated it. He hated being nothing. He hated knowing that, at the moment, he was just a memory. He hated knowing that he could be hurting someone at this very moment, and he couldn't do anything about it.

He felt a tug. It were as if something was pulling at him. It didn't hurt, it was just irritating. Faintly, he heard a voice.

"Chase!" it said, "Snap out of it!" snap out of what? "It's me, Bree! Remember?" Bree, how did she get in? "I'm the girl that may or may not help pin things on you when Adam breaks something?" Her voice sounded funny; all echo like, "Come on, I know you're there." Where is 'here'? "Please, Chase. You've already hurt Adam." Adam? Had Chase had a body, his heart would have dropped. "Chase, fight it!"

With all his strength Chase focused on the pulling. Instead of trying to push it away, now, he was trying to hold on. For a second, he was in his own body again; and he realized he was sitting on the floor.

Chase put his head in his hands to stop the head rush and remained seated. The pulling was still tugging at his gut, but he stayed still. He glanced around, realizing he was back in the concrete room. He saw Adam lying in a heap on the floor and gulped. _He_ did that.

Chase knew he didn't have long, but he could at least by Bree some time. He remained on the ground to give Bree thinking time.

After about thirty seconds, the tugging had increased to a pull. Chase tried to keep himself inside his own body, but the force was too strong. Like a snapped elastic band, Chase was torn from his body and thrown back into nothingness.

This time the pull was gone. This time Chase was trapped for good. His thoughts ran at a hundred miles an hour. He hurt Adam. He scared Bree. He was on the side of Douglas. He had no control over his bionics. He was a human weapon. A _monster. _There was that word again. Screaming at him with its insults, its terror, its _truth._

A blinding pain interrupted Chase's thoughts as it tore itself through his skull. Wait, pain? He feels no pain when he is trapped. He cried out and fell to his knees clutching the back of his throbbing head with his hands. Wait. Noise? Knees? Hands? He was back!

Chase fell onto his back and exhaled deeply. He combed his hands through his hair, felt the cool concrete against his back. Chase never realized how great it was to exist.

Spreading his arms out to either side, Chase let his head fall back and took a deep breath. God, it felt good to be back. So Chase laughed. He didn't know why, he just loved being real, not just a memory.

Still smiling, Chase pushed himself up onto his elbows. Hearing a small footstep behind him, Chase rolled over, and found himself at Bree's feet. She was holding a metal pipe over her head.

Chase's smile faded as he jumped up, holding his hands out as a sign of surrender. "Bree, it's me." he said, looking into her eyes.

She looked suspicious. "Chase?" she said slowly.

He grinned. "The one," he pretended to bow, "and only."

Bree dropped the pipe, which landed on the floor with a _clang. _With slow but deliberate steps, she strode towards her brother. Upon reaching him, she slapped hem across the face. "You scared the hell out of me, you know that?!" she shouted, but then pulled him into a hug, "And welcome back."

*LR*

Together Bree and Chase managed to revive Adam and the three of them sprinted down to the boat. The two of them dove in as Adam pushed the boat from shore. The engine spluttered as Chase turned the key, but started up just the same.

Just as they were pulling out, they spotted Douglas at the beach, and a man in the water, using his super strength to push himself towards them.

Bree glanced at Chase. "That's Krane, I'm guessing."

Chase nodded and bit his lip, nervous. "Guys what if he catches us?" he asked his siblings.

Adam clapped his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Don't worry Chase, even _I _can't cover that much distance that fast."

Krane seemed to notice this as well, because he started to slow down to a tread, and held his hand out in front of him. The motor of the boat slowed to a stop, until the three were just bobbing in the water.

"What's happening?" Bree and Chase cried, Bree thrusting the wheel forward and Chase pulling up scans of the speed boat's internal structure.

Adam looked at them like they were the dumb ones. "We're stopping." he said.

Bree and Chase both stopped what they were doing and glared at him. "We get it!" they both snapped before returning to their tasks.

"I don't know what's happening!" Chase shouted, slamming his hands down on the side in anger, "Nothing seems wrong! It just stopped!"

"Guys..." Adam started, but they ignored him. He tried again. "Guys I-"

"Adam, be quiet. I'm thinking." snapped Chase, not looking up.

Adam tried to get his sister's attention instead. "Bree, I think-"

She stopped him there. "Adam, I know you're new to this whole 'thinking' thing, so just let us handle it, okay?" she said before going back to work.

Exasperated, Adam threw his hands up in the air. "Okay," he said, "I just thought you two would like to know that Krane is gaining."

"Ad- what?!" his siblings chorused, rushing over to where Adam was looking over the back. Adam was right; Krane was swimming towards them again, his hand still raised above the water.

Chase narrowed his eyes. "He's using molecular kinesis to cut off our engine." he growled.

Bree smacked his shoulder. "Well can't you use your molecular kinesis to cancel his out?"

Chase looked conflicted. "I- I might be able to. But just for a little bit. The Triton app... It drained me. I'm still weak."

Adam put his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Awe Chase," he said, "You've always been weak." he gave a cheesy grin.

Shrugging Adam off, Chase took a deep breath. "Okay," he said, "Here goes nothing." He held out his hand. Slowly, the motor started working up again, and they shot forward. Krane started getting farther away.

Bree looked at Chase, grinning, but her smile fell when she saw his face which was scrunched up in concentration. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead, his skin pale. Chase was shaking.

Breathing heavily, Chase whispered, "I- this is too hard. I can't control it anymore." before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the ground.

"Chase!" Bree shouted, rushing to her fallen brother. The boat again chugged to a stop. Krane began to catch up to them again.

Adam put his hand on Bree's shoulder. "I've got this." he said. "Get yourself and Chase out of here, I'll meet you later."

Bree glanced up. "Adam, what are you-" but was cut off by a splash. "Adam!"

Adam had dived overboard, tackling Krane in the water and cutting off his concentration. "Bree go! I'll catch up with you later!" he shouted, before both of them went under.

Now that the molecular kinesis was cut off, to boat started up again. Bree rushed to the controls. "Here we go." she said, pushing the lever forwards. The boat shot ahead, and they sped away.

*LR*

Once they were a few miles out, Bree knelt beside Chase. His eyelids fluttered as he began to come to. "Huh?" he mumbled, looking around. "Wha?"

Bree laughed. "Such brilliance coming from the mouth of genius boy over here."

Glaring at her, Chase said, "Ha ha, very funny. How long have I been out?" he rubbed his head and looked around, "Where's Adam?"

Bree's smile fell. "He stayed back to fight Krane when you went down. Which was only, like, five minutes ago. He told us he'd find us later and not to come back for him." she said.

Jumping up, Chase tapped his temple. "So they are probably still fighting," he muttered, pulling up a screen, "I'm going to use my super senses to play what's happening there. Okay?"

Bree shrugged. "Whatever, just play the thing on the thing and tell me if something goes boom."

Chase rolled his eyes, and switched on his super sight. "Okay, they're under water, so I can't see what's going on. Wait, Adam just shot out of the water and landed hard. That had to have been Krane's molecular kinesis. His nose is bleeding. Krane just came up for air and Adam punched him in the face. Great, now they're under again." Chase paused, waiting for someone else to come up. "Oh no," he muttered, "Oh no no no no."

Bree shook her brother's arm, not liking being out of the loop. "What?" she asked, "What happened?"

Chase looked at her. "Douglas came by with a speed boat. Krane came up for air and climbed on. They're headed back to shore."

Bree's heart beat faster. "And Adam...?"

"Adam never surfaced."

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! Next chapter will be kind of a flashbackish type chapter. It will be Adam's point of view on that last part, and also how Krane was introduced to Chase as well as how the Triton app was turned on. This is my version of the Triton app, so if some parts don't match up with what the series version of it is, it was probably intentional. **

**Question: Who is your favorite non-bionic character in LR? **

**For me its Leo, what about you?**

**-L**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya! Chapter 12 here!**

Bree's eyes widened. "You're lying." she said to Chase, not wanting to believe him. "He's going to come up, you just wait and see."

Chase shook his head, looking at his feet. "No one can survive that long without oxygen." was all he said.

Pushing past her brother, Bree rushed to the controls. "Then we have to go back and find him." she said, ready to turn the boat around.

While her back was turned, Chase held up his hand. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ he thought, switching on his molecular kinesis. Bree froze in her spot. "What are you doing? We have to save him!" she shouted, trying to face her brother but unable to move.

"Bree, I'm sorry." Chase said, walking around to face her, "But Adam did this do give us a head start. We aren't going to lose that head start; he's not going to have attacked Krane for nothing."

Bree sniffed, and Chase let down his molecular kinesis, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay." he whispered to her, not sure if he was trying to convince his sister or himself. If he hadn't been so weak, then Adam wouldn't have had to go over and attack Krane. If he hadn't let that stupid Triton app take him over and drain his energy, Adam would still be with them. It was Chase's fault, and he knew it.

Pulling away, Bree looked at her brother. "Chase, you have that look on your face again." she said.

Chase shrugged. "What look?" he mumbled.

"The look where you are blaming yourself. This isn't your fault."

Chase crossed his arms. "I'm the reason you're here in the first place." he huffed, not making eye contact with his older sister.

Putting her hands on his shoulders, Bree said, "Chase, when are you going to realize that you are our brother. We will _always _come for you, regardless of the consequences." Chase just shrugged. "Look at me Chase," he glanced up at her, "that wasn't you in there. That was Douglas. Not you."

Chase shrugged his sister off and sat down with his chin in his hands. "Yeah but _I_ made a mistake before you guys showed up. I was too trusting. I thought..." he gulped, "I thought for once Douglas was trying to be a good parent. He tricked me."

Sitting down next to him, Bree put her arm around Chase's shoulders. "He's tricked all of us before. It's not your fault he got away with it again." Chase didn't respond. "Chase, what happened?" again, Chase said nothing. "Chase tell me what happened now or I will force it out of your abnormally puny body!"

Chase rolled his eyes, but gave a small smile. "I'm taller than you."

Grinning, Bree said, "Well _some_one has to make the short jokes!" then growing serious, she said, "So, what did we miss?"

Sighing, Chase began his story. "Douglas gave me a choice..."

*LR*

"Douglas, about that offer," Chase had said, "I've decided to... decline. Sorry, but I can't go against Bree and Adam; they're my family. And don't you get started on how they aren't really my siblings." he said, cutting off what Douglas had been about to say, "Because they are. We've been through everything together, and I can't abandon them."

"I see," said Douglas, tapping his chin, "interesting..."

Glancing around, Chase began to get nervous. "You said if I heard you out, you would let me go." he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Ah, yes," said Douglas, tapping some codes into the computer, "I did say that, didn't I?" Chase nodded. "Well then, I suppose I should bring these down now." the rings vanished.

Cautiously, Chase took a step out of the boundary. He didn't get shocked. "Thanks." he said to Douglas, but Douglas kept typing on his computer.

Suddenly Chase felt a tingling sensation crawl up his spine. "I really am sorry about this, Chase," said Douglas, not looking up, "But I figured I would give you the option to join me willingly before doing this." he hit _enter _and a loading bar appeared in the corner of Chase's vision.

"No," whispered Chase. He knew what this was. The Triton app was downloading itself into his system. _5%_.

Chase turned and ran. Whenever Chase had downloaded an app to himself before, he had to be at a relatively close distance to the source. _12%_.

If he could just get far enough away from Douglas's computer, the download would be cancelled and Chase would be free. _21%_

"Krane, grab him." Chase heard Douglas say from behind him, almost in a nonchalant way. _36%_.

Chase didn't think twice of it, just focused on getting out of there. _42%_.

Chase burst into a hallway and sped down it. _50%_. Halfway downloaded.

Out of nowhere a hand grasped the back of Chase's shirt. It yanked back against his neck and choked him, making him gasp for air. _57%_.

Chase turned to punch the person holding him in the face, but for some reason his captor was expecting that, and sent an elbow into Chase's jaw. Chase fell back, dazed. _68__%_.

Before Chase could react, strong arms pinned his to his sides, dragging him back to Douglas. _So close, _Chase thought, mentally punching himself. _73%_.

Now Chase was getting scared; less than a quarter of the download was left. Frantically, he struggled to get free, but it was futile; whoever this was seemed as strong as Adam. _81__%_.

Douglas watched his son with interest. Chase looked him in the eye. "Please, Douglas. Don't do this. Please don't do this to me." he was now trembling, terrified at the thought of this maniac being in control of his bionics and of himself being wiped out. _90__%_.

Douglas looked at him almost sadly. "If you had just joined me..." he let that hang. _95%_.

"Douglas you promised you would let me go!" Chase screamed, his vision fading. _98%_.

The last Chase heard was, "I know. I lied." before the words _100% Download Complete_ crossed his vision and everything disappeared.

*LR*

Bree sat there, speechless. Chase shook his head, looking at the ground. "I didn't know what would happen to me," he said, so quiet that Bree had to strain to hear, "I didn't know I could come back. I thought I would be gone forever."

"But Chase," she said, "You aren't gone, you're right here, safe and sound."

Chase kept looking at the ground and gave an ironic smirk, "Don't you think I know that?" he said.

Bree stood up. "Well don't worry," she said, trying to cheer him up, "it's never going to happen again."

If this was meant to make Chase feel better, it didn't. His head snapped up and he glared at her with red rimmed eyes. "But it is," he hissed, "It happens whenever I get mad; whenever Spike comes out. Suddenly he is in control of me, and there is nothing I can do about it except sit, trapped, in darkness thinking about all of the horrible things he could be doing; all the people he could be hurting. Don't you see? Bree, this isn't just a one time thing. I think about it happening _every_ _day_. And you know what I hate the most? I can be controlled. The Triton app showed me that I can hurt people without even knowing it. What happens if one day Spike realizes that? I could hurt one of you. Hell, I could _kill_ one of you. And I wouldn't even know until it was too late." he looked back at the ground. "I wouldn't even know until it was too late."

Bree blinked. How could she respond to that? She couldn't say 'I know', because she didn't. She didn't know how it felt to be trapped inside of her own head. How many times had her and Adam made fun of him about Spike? How many times had they tried to force Spike out just for fun? How had they never seen the fear in Chase's eyes as he disappeared, or the relief when he returned? "Chase, I-"

"Never mind," Chase snapped, cutting her off, "Let's just get out of here."

*LR*

Adam opened his eyes, feeling groggy. Something didn't seem right. Everything around him was blurry, like smeared paint, and the air seemed different than usual. Still breathable, but different. He tried to run his hand through his hair, but his muscles weren't moving like they normally did. They were slower, more muddled.

Placing his hands on the ground, Adam realized he was lying on sand. His clothes were ruffling and his hair was splayed out, moving with the current. Wait, _current_?

Adam's eyes widened when he realized he was under water. He had fallen asleep _under water. _Wait, not fallen asleep. He had been knocked out.

Now he was remembering. He looked around, trying to figure out what to do, where to go. _Well, I guess up is the best option, _he thought to himself.

Adam collected his feet beneath him and pushed off, launching his way through the water. Luckily, they hadn't been that far from shore, so Adam only had to swim forty or fifty feet before he broke through the surface.

Glancing around, Chase and Bree were nowhere to be seen. Adam grinned. _They made it out okay, _he thought to himself.

Treading water, Adam looked toward the beach. Even though Doctor Evil and Robo-Face were on that same island, Adam made up his mind that he would head there before coming up with a better idea. "Eugh; thinking." he muttered to himself, before paddling to the shore.

Using his super strength to propel him fowards, Adam reached the beach in no time. Pulling himself up onto the sand, Adam flopped down. As he doodled in the sand with his finger, Adam thought back to what had happened earlier.

*LR*

Looking around, nothing had seemed to be going right. Chase was down. Krane was gaining, and Adam himself had dropped his pocket burrito while running. He mentally scolded himself for doing something so stupid; what could he possibly eat on the ride home now?

As Bree knelt by her fallen brother, Adam stood up. He knew what to do. "I got this." he said to Bree, "Get yourself and Chase out of here."

Before she even had time to respond, Adam dove overboard. Krane was focused on keeping the boat sessile until he reached it, so he most certainly wasn't expecting to be tackled by a six foot one, one sixty pound, seventeen year old bionic.

They both went under, Adam with one hand over Krane's face to cut off his concentration and Krane, furious, trying to push Adam off.

Adam could see Krane's face turning red. Not from anger, like he would expect, but from lack of oxygen. It was clear Krane did not have the fortunate ability to breathe under water.

Adam bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He wasn't a killer. He didn't want to be responsible for murder, no matter how sick and twisted the other was. He was just a distraction.

Dodging out of the way, Adam let Krane swim to the surface, following closely behind. As they broke the surface, Adam put Krane in a headlock. "Bree, go! I'll catch up with you later!" he shouted, seeing that his siblings still hadn't moved. He then stopped kicking his feet, causing him and Krane to sink like a rock.

Once they were under, Adam aimed a super strength powered punch at Krane's face. Due to the water, his punch was slowed. Since it was using all his strength, Adam still managed to clock Krane right in the side of the face, but it was like a normal human punch.

Being bionic, Krane recovered from the weak hit quickly. He balled his feet up beneath him and kicked backward with all his might, right into Adam's gut. A stream of bubbles flowed from Adam's mouth as he flipped backwards through the water, clutching his stomach.

_Okay, _he thought_, so maybe super strength isn't the best ability here. _He thought fora second_. Maybe I can use one of my plasma grenades! I never get to use those!_

Adam held out his hand and mentally willed a plasma grenade to come. Nothing happened. Krane noticed this, and took the opportunity to go up for air.

Adam wanted to hit something. If only he had practiced with this ability more! But no, the only practice he got with this ability was when he got excited and they went off by accident. Wait, excited? That's it!

Adam closed his eyes; he needed to get himself excited. _Remember, Adam, _he coaxed himself, _when you are done here you get to tell Chase that you hacked his chip. Let's see him make fun of you for being dumb after that! He might even tell you it was a good idea! _

Though it seemed like a dumb way to get himself excited, the thought of his brother being impressed by him psyched Adam enough. He felt a plasma grenade powering itself up, so fast as he could he grabbed Krane's ankle and yanked him back down under the water.

Before Krane could react, Adam held out his hand and fired. It caught a surprised Krane right in the chest and sent him pinwheeling backwards through the water.

Now Krane seemed pissed. He held his hand out, and Adam felt himself shoot through the water, colliding with Krane's fist. _Dumb telekinesis_, Adam thought, as he saw blood drift through the water in front of his face.

As he tried to collect himself, Adam again felt himself torpedoed through the water, this time breaking the surface and rising up into the air.

When he was about thirty feet up, Adam felt the telekinetic grip on him loosen, and he plummeted toward the ocean. He hit hard, knocking the wind from his lungs and sending a burning sensation through all the skin that made contact with the water.

Fighting the pain Adam again kicked his way to the surface, where Krane had just come up. As Krane gasped for air Adam used his super strength to launch himself out of the water, allowing him to successfully throw a full out super strength punch into the face of his opponent.

As they went under, Krane yelled in frustration, bubbles coming from his mouth as he did so. It kind of took a little bit of the 'life threatening situation' out of it; Adam though he looked funny.

Krane seemed to get an idea. He kicked backwards until he was further away from any attack Adam could give and held out his hand. Electricity surged through his palm and shot through the water.

As soon as the electricity reached him, Adam cried out. Searing pain tore through his limbs as the electricity poured through his veins. His back arched, and everything felt as if it were on fire.

Vision blurry, Adam felt himself sinking. He knew he should swim back to the surface, but none of his muscles would respond; they hurt to even move.

_No no no, this isn't supposed to be how it ends, _he yelled at himself_, Bree owes me twenty bucks! If I die, how will she ever pay me back?!_

As darkness consumed him, Adam felt his head fall back and let everything fade into nothing.

*LR*

Now Adam sat on the beach, replaying the fight in his head.

Adam's body stung and ached all over, his muscles stiff and sore. Patches of his skin was raw and red, not only from hitting the water from such a high hight, but also from the electric shock. Adam knew that he probably looked terrible to look at.

Adam didn't care, though. He made it out alive, his siblings made it out alive, and really, that's all that matters.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! Well there's the flashbacky type chapter I promised! Yup, not much else to say.**

**Question:) Favorite LR episode _from season 1_**

**Mine: Smart and Smarter, Drone Alone, or Night of the Living Virus. ****what about you?**

**-L**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya! Chapter 13 here! Just to warn you in advance, this is not one of my best written chapters, and I know that. It's also beneath the 2,000 word limit I promised myself I couldn't break:( Oh well. **

**In other news, Happy April Fools Day! This is like my favorite holiday (and _yes,_ I do count it as a holiday) of the _entire year_. Well, except maybe Halloween. Or my birthday. I love pranking people, but I only do it on this day; and might I say, I think I did pretty well this year;)**

**Anywho, along with the chapter:**

Chase and Bree pulled ashore. Neither of them had spoken since the conversation about the Triton app; Bree had tried to, but Chase had simply responded to everything she said with either 'yes' 'no' or 'maybe'. Eventually Bree realized that Chase just wanted to be alone, so she left him to his thoughts.

As he helped Bree out of the boat, Chase surprised her. "You know Adam's going to be okay, right?" he said, looking at his feet as they began walking along the dock.

"No, I don't." said Bree, crossing her arms, "How do you know?"

Chase sighed. "I don't."

Bree looked at her brother. "We have to go back for him, he-"

"-told us not to go back for him, remember?" Chase snapped, interrupting her. They had reached the end of the dock, and he rounded on her. "Look, Bree. If he is dead, do you really want to confirm it? Do you really want to find his body and know for sure that there is nothing we can do?"

"But Chase," Bree said, "We don't know that; he may need our help."

Sighing, Chase shook his head, "What am I even saying? Of course we need to help him. He's our brother."

Bree grinned; that's the Chase she knew and loved. Chase grinned as well, happy that his sister was happy.

There was a small _pop_ from behind them, and Chase's smile fell, replaced with a look of confusion. Then realization. Then fear. He stumbled backward, looking dazed. "Bree," he said, swaying, "get Adam, if he's alive. Don't try to take me with you; I'll just be dead weight. Don't let them get you."

Bree's eyes widened. "What?"

Chase looked at her, eyes unfocused. "_Go_." he muttered, before falling forward onto his face. There was a small metal dart sticking out of his back.

Bree sped at her brother and grabbed him, but in seconds they were surrounded by government officers. An agent stepped out of the crowd. "We have two of the bionics surrounded. The third is nowhere to be seen. The younger of the two seems injured." he said into his phone. Then, looking at Bree, his face softened. Not in a good way, like someone trying to be nice, but like a parent who just caught their child trying to steal sweets before dinner. "Sweetheart," he said, "I need you and your brother to come with us, okay?" Bree glared at him, "We promise we will not hurt either of you if you just come with us."

Bree ignored him, focusing on her brother.

Placing Chase's head in her lap, she lightly tapped his cheek. "Come on, Chase. Wake up." she whispered, but he didn't respond. "Please, Chase. Don't do this again. We need you." Still, nothing. His skin felt cold and clammy against her fingertips. Whatever he had been drugged with was strong; strong enough to knock out a bionic super human.

"He won't wake up." said the agent, indicating Chase, "He's going to be out for at least the next twelve hours."

Bree got an idea. Looking right into the eyes of the agent, she whispered, "We aren't coming with you." Focusing hard, trying to use the persuasion ability she had discovered earlier, Bree hoped she would get lucky; it was almost impossible to use a new ability without first training it. Bree figured it was worth a shot either way.

As expected, it didn't work. The officer just raised his eyebrows and said, "Well then I'm sorry missy, but we have to take you by force. Get them." he said, turning and saying the last part to the officers.

Bree knew what she had to do. She didn't like it, but she knew it had to be done. Chase had said so himself; he would be too much excess weight. Fishing around in his pocket, Bree found the key to the boat. She heard footsteps. They were closing in.

Placing her forehead on top of Chase's, Bree whispered, "We _will_ find you." Soft as possible, she laid him on the ground, and took off.

She was able to weave throughout the officers with the speed of a hummingbird, and was a hundred feet away when they even noticed she was gone.

Bree jumped into the boat and turned the key, before pushing the throttle forward and shooting away.

Glancing back, Bree was surprised to see that she wasn't being pursued, but didn't question it. The main mission now was finding Adam and saving Chase.

*LR*

Adam cracked his eyes open, sitting up and stretching. He must have fallen asleep on the beach.

_Wait, this isn't the beach, _he thought, glancing around, _ don't know much, but I know that this is _so_ not the beach. So where am I?_

"Hey Adam," a voice said, making him jump.

Adam turned around and gasped. "Evil uncle daddy!" he shouted, pointing his finger.

Douglas sighed. "I really wish you would stop calling me that." he said, crossing his arms.

Shrugging, Adam said, "And I wish I could talk to raccoons, but you don't see that happening, now do ya?"

Douglas rolled his eyes. Adam glanced around. "How did I get here?" he asked.

Douglas shrugged. "I found you unconscious on the beach. I figured I would help you out and bring you up here."

Adam smiled. "That's really nice of- hey! Are you trying to trick me again?"

Rolling his eyes again, Douglas sighed. "Look, Adam," he said, "You aren't the brightest bulb, now are you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you aren't really the smartest out of all your siblings, right?" Douglas clarified. Adam laughed and nodded, so Douglas continued, "And they make fun of you a lot, right?"

Adam shrugged. "I guess so." he thought for a second, "Wait a minute... Are you trying to get me to join your side?"

Grinning, Douglas patted Adam on the back. "Well what do you know? He isn't really that clueless after all! But no," he continued, "I just want you to get your brother. You can do that, right?"

Adam was shocked. "No!" he snapped almost instantaneously.

"Come on Adam. Chase is always making fun of you. Laughing at you. Telling you you're dumb." Douglas prompted, "Don't you want to show him up for once? Don't you want to be one step ahead of _him_ for once?"

Adam crossed his arms. "You aren't going anywhere near my brother." he said, "You will have to go through me first, and I promise you; that is _not _going to happen."

Douglas sighed in mock disappointment. "Oh, Adam," he said, "I was really hoping you would make the right decision here. No matter, we can still get Chase through you. Krane," he now spoke to a space just behind Adam, "chain him up. If he can't bring us to Chase, then maybe he can bring Chase to us."

Before he knew it Adam felt his arms forced behind his back. It was almost as if Krane had moved as fast as Br- _oh, right. _He tried to struggle, but even with his super strength it was futile. Krane was just too strong. He felt chains wrap themselves up his arms, restraining him.

As soon as Krane finished wrapping the chains around a thick metal pole, he walked around to face Adam. "Not so strong now, are you big guy?" he sneered, putting emphasis on it by punching Adam in the gut. Adam sucked in a breath, but didn't make a sound.

"Krane," said Douglas, almost bored, "leave him alone. I have to check the chip readings in the other room. You watch him and make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"Wait!" shouted Adam as Douglas turned to leave, "Why do you want Chase? What about me and Bree?"

Douglas glanced over his shoulder. "I just want my son back." he said, before leaving the room.

_What the heck is that supposed to mean? _Adam wondered, but he decided not to dwell on it.

He tugged on the chains, expecting them to be strong, but to his surprise they bent with his super strength.

_Okay, so I can get out of these stupid chains, but how do I get past guard baldie over there?_ _Wait... _he remembered the alleyway in New York, and his new ability, _I can __disappear now! _

He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Come on..." he muttered. Nothing happened. "Come _on_!" a cool tingling sensation ran down Adam's spine, making him shiver.

Krane, with enhanced hearing, whirled around. "What did- where did that dumb kid go?!" Adam grinned; it had worked.

Trying to be quiet, Adam yanked on the chains as hard as he could. Sadly for Adam, stealth has never really been a strong point. They clattered to the floor, and Krane spun. "Where are you?" he hissed, squinting as if that would help him see better. Adam responded by taking a bucket, which was on the floor, and placing it over Krane's head before turning and running.

Feet pounding on the sand of the beach, Adam sprinted for his life. As he ran, the tingling sensation dripped off of him, bringing him back to visibility.

He saw a dot in the distance, but knew what it was almost immediately. "Bree!" he shouted, waving his hand. The dot slowly got bigger, revealing the boat and his sister.

In a few minutes it pulled ashore, with Bree diving out of it and into Adam's arms. "You're alive!" she shouted, hugging him tight.

He gave a lopsided grin. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, confused.

Bree looked at him. "Chase said you went under. How did you survive without air?"

Shrugging, Adam simply said, "By breathing under water." Bree's eyes widened. "Wait, am I not supposed to be able to do that?"

Bree laughed. "No, not really," she said, "But it looks like you've just discovered a new ability!"

"That makes..." he counted on his fingers, "Four since since we left home! Chase's hurricane, your parmesan, and my underwaterness and invisibility!"

Bree shook her head. "_Persuasion," _she corrected, "And did you say you can turn invisible?"

Adam nodded. "Cool, huh."

Bree grinned. "Prove it." she said.

Shaking his head, Adam said, "I don't think I can. I feel kind of weak. Speaking of weak, where's Chase?"

Smile falling, Bree looked away. "They got him." she whispered.

Adam's eyes widened. "_They?" _ he asked. Then he gasped, "Was it the eskimos again?"

Bree shook her head. "No," she said, "the government. We have to save him." she hopped back on the boat, placing her hand on Adam's shoulder for support.

Adam climbed on behind her. "Let's go get our brother!" he whooped. Rolling her eyes, Bree pushed forward the thrust and they shot forward. Neither of them questioned why Krane and Douglas were nowhere to be seen.

*LR*

Krane and Douglas watched the scene unfold from the building's roof. "They were right there!" Krane snarled as the boat sped away, "I could have destroyed them both, and they never would have seen it coming."

Douglas hushed him. "Patience. You can destroy the two of them later. _After _they lead me to Chase."

"Why do you want _him_? I mean, if the government has him, he will probably be destroyed anyways."

Douglas winced at the thought of Chase being dismantled just to find his bionic infrastructure. "He's my son. The other two aren't. You can feel free to destroy the other two, but you can not kill him." As evil as he pretended to be, Douglas hated seeing Chase hurt.

Krane sighed. "Sympathy and evil don't mix." he warned.

Douglas turned to head back inside, massaging his temples. "I know." he muttered.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! Like I said, not one of the greatest (or longest) chapters I could have written, but I really wanted to have this chapter done by today. I pinky promise to make up for it in the next chapter, okay? **

**Okay, now onto question time:D Instead of a boring Lab Rats question like in other weeks, I'll ask you this: What was the best prank you pulled for April Fools Day this year? (or just in general if you didn't do any pranks today)**

**For me, it would probably be that in my math class today everybody set their cell phone alarms to go off at the same time (10:15). At that point on the dot it was like a symphony of obnoxious ****ringtones. My teacher was freaked out and he started laughing so hard that he let us go fifteen minutes early. **

**That's my prank (okay, not just my prank; I had some help). What about you?**

**-L**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya! Wow... this story has reached 200 reviews... why don't you all give yourselves a hand! Thanks to everyone who has read this story, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys are awesome! As a big thank you to all you out there, I've decided to update really speedy for this chapter! I actually ended up making this next part into two chapters, instead of one like I originally intended, because I realized I couldn't fit everything into this chapter without it being too long. So, without further ado, here's chapter 14:**

Adam's head was pounding. Something was wrong. Very wrong. But he couldn't place what. As he pried his eyes open, all he saw was darkness. "Bree?" he mumbled, hoping she could explain to him what was going on. He got no response. "Bree, where are we?" still, nothing. The floor felt cold beneath him.

_Where am I? _Adam thought, squinting his eyes in a futile attempt to see through the pitch blackness. Gathering up his strength, Adam tried to stand in hopes of getting a better look around, but found that he could barely move his arms.

Chains, much stronger than those Douglas had attempted to restrain him with, were locked around each wrist. They were each connected to the wall behind him, giving Adam enough room to move a little, but not enough to help him break free.

_How did I get here? _He wondered, thinking hard. Everything was a blur. The last clear event that Adam remembered was docking the boat off after escaping Douglas, but after that everything seemed to mush together.

Vaguely, he remembered a fight. Not a big one; just him against some government agents. Bree had gone of who knows where to practice her persuasion ability, thinking they could use it to help get Chase back, while Adam had gone off to practice his invisibility. They would have stuck together, but seeing as Bree needed to have people around to test this new ability on, they decided they would meet up a little later.

As Adam had been practicing, somehow the agents had snuck up on him. The fight was a blur, but Adam remembered with pride that he had managed to knock out three of their guys before they took him down. As everything had faded to black, Adam had shouted something. He couldn't remember what, but he knew it was supposed to be a clue for Bree.

So that's where he was; trapped at a government base. He gave a tug on the chains, but as expected they didn't budge.

_Wow, they really thought this out, _Adam noticed as his eyes adjusted to the light; the chains were set up so that his hands were separated on either side of him. The full brunt of his super strength required the both of his hands; with just one it was nowhere near as strong. They were short, meaning that he was so close to the wall he couldn't attempt to use a blast wave unless he wanted to kill himself as well. His arms were slightly behind him, so any attempt at using heat vision to melt the chains was futile.

There was literally _no _escape.

*LR*

Chase groaned as he opened his eyes. His muscles felt heavy, his head throbbed. _Ugh,_ he thought, _I am really hating being bionic at this moment_.

Rubbing his eyes, Chase sat up, a little surprised that nothing was restraining him. Looking around, he saw that he was in a white room. No windows, no door, no way out.

Glancing down at himself, and was shocked to see that he was no longer in the clothing he wore before. His sweatshirt had been replaced with a tight black t-shirt with the letter "C" on each shoulder, and instead of jeans, he wore black pants, with "Subject C" written down the left side. The outfit kind of reminded him of a more laid back version of his mission suit, just without the plates on his chest and back for protection. Looking himself over, Chase noticed that Douglas's signed cast was gone. _Good riddance_, he thought.

"Oh good; you're awake." a voice echoed around the room.

Chase whirled around, looking for a source. "Where are you?" he shouted, "Show yourself coward! What? Too scared to face me?"

The voice crackled up again, sounding bored. "Subject C, don't make this harder than it has to be. You are going to go with Agents Carson and Danvers. Got it?" a black outline appeared on the wall, and a door swung inwards. A guard stood on either side of the door, preventing Chase from running out.

Chase got into a fighting stance. "My name is Chase. And who's to say I won't destroy them and escape?" he asked, preparing to attack. He didn't really intend on hurting anyone; he just wanted to scare them.

The voice sighed, unmoved by the threat. "Danvers?" it said, "You know what to do."

The agent on the right nodded and pulled a remote out of his jacket pocket. Before Chase could react the agent pushed down on the button.

Suddenly, searing pain tore through Chase, traveling through his body all the way from his head to his feet. Chase cried out, his muscles going limp. He collapsed on the floor, which only brought more pain surging through his veins. His back arched as a scream tore its way through his chest, tears leaking from his eyes.

Chase wanted to stop acting so weak in front of these people, he really did, but it just hurt. It hurt so much. His whole body was on fire as he writhed on the floor, unable to control his muscles.

His brain didn't even register that it had stopped, until he felt his arms grabbed and lifted up. Without even glancing at the stunned and still slightly twitching Chase, the two agents grabbed each of his arms and dragged him out the door behind them, as if he were nothing more than a bag of garbage on trash day.

Chase would have protested, but his muscles weren't responding the way that they were supposed to.

_This is bad. This is _really_ bad_.

*LR*

Adam gave another hopeless tug on the chains and leaned his head back against the wall, sighing in both annoyance and boredom. The door to his cell swung open. Two agents stood there, arms crossed. "Subject A? Please come with us."

Adam looked around, waiting for whoever this 'Subject A' was to step forward. When he realized no one else was in the room, he looked back at the agents. "Oh, are you talking to me?" they nodded, and Adam laughed. "It's Adam," he said, "I haven't been called Subject A since I was three."

The agent rolled his eyes. "You are an experiment; you don't have a name." he said, stepping into the room. He pulled a remote out of his pocket.

At this, Adam's smile fell. He could only imagine what kind of torture this little button could send him through. The agent pressed down, and Adam shut his eyes, bracing himself.

Instead of pain, Adam felt nothing at all. In fact, all he heard was a small _click_, and the chains that held him unlatched from the wall.

Each of the agents grabbed one chain, careful to keep far enough distance that Adam couldn't punch them, and yanked Adam out of the cell. The trio headed down a long hallway with windows lining the sides. _I bet I could get through those,_ Adam thought, glancing at the windows.

One of the agents saw him looking. "Don't even think about it," he said, "Those windows are lined with three layers of specialized fibers; which is two layers more than your capsules back home. There is no chance in the world you would be able to break it. Not only that, but security lasers are embedded into the glass, so if, by chance, you break it, you will be shocked. You know what? I read your file, so I can tell that you stopped listening the second I said ."

Adam glanced at the agent. "What? Sorry I missed the part after 'windows'." he said, giving a sheepish grin.

The agent rolled his eyes and shoved Adam into a room. "Hey, easy!" Adam comlpained as one of the chains wrapped around his foot and he tripped over it. "What am I doing here?"

A woman came in from behind Adam, through the door he had just entered. "My name is Agent Fitz." she said, "I am in charge of Operation Bionic." Adam gave her a look, "Basically, it's what we called the search for you three. Today, we will pit two bionics against each other to determine the strongest."

Adam looked around. "Well who am I fighting?" he asked, uneasy.

In response, the doors on the other side of the room swung open, and in marched two guards, dragging behind them a limp body.

Adam could recognize who that was anywhere. Who wouldn't? They had spent fourteen years trapped in a basement together.

They were going to make him fight Chase.

*LR*

Chase groaned as their footsteps echoed down the hallway. Chase didn't know where they were going for sure; everything was still fuzzy. He tried to tug his arm out of the grip around it, but the agent just held tightly and didn't let go.

_What even was that?_ he wondered.

_Surely you should know what that was; you're the smartest person on the planet, aren't you?_

_Oh no, not again. Go away._

_Go away? Is that the best you can think of? Pathetic._

_Spike, please. I'm in a situation._

_Yeah, and who got you into this situation? You._

_Stop it._

_Whatever, idiot._

_But, but Bree's safe, right?_

_Yeah, and Adam might be dead. Why? Because you were too much of a weakling to help him._

_I tried._

_But trying isn't good enough. _

Suddenly the grip on his arms yanked him forward, throwing him into the middle of wherever they had ended.

Muscles still not functioning a hundred percent correctly, Chase stumbled on shaky legs for about three steps before they gave out and he fell forward. Instead of colliding with the floor, Chase felt himself caught. It was strange, though. The arms that caught him were much more gentle than the agents'; this wasn't some government goon.

"Chase?"

*LR*

Adam was shocked as his brother was thrown into the room. Something was wrong with Chase. He couldn't place what, but something was off.

As Chase stumbled foward, it was clear he couldn't stay upright for long. Adam rushed to his brother, catching him before he hit the ground. "Chase?" he asked, wanting to be sure it was really his brother.

Chase looked up, confused. "Adm?" he slurred, "How'd you get 'n here?"

Adam shrugged. "You know, I don't exactly remember." he said, helping Chase to stand. Chase swayed on the spot, leaning on Adam's shoulder for support. Adam glared at the two agents that had brought Chase in. "What did you do to my brother?" he growled.

They looked at each other, a little nervous. They both knew from the files on the bionics that protective Adam was never something to be taken lightly. One nudged the other, who spoke up. "Well, he wasn't listening to us, so we made him."

Adam looked ready to kill them, but instead focused on Chase. Holding his brother out at arms length, Adam noticed the change in outfit. Looking down on himself, Adam realized he was wearing the same thing, but with 'Subject A' instead of 'Subject C'. The cast on Chase's arm was gone, which made Adam grin. "Hey," he said, "Won't 'daddy' be mad that you didn't keep his autograph?"

Chase rolled his eyes, now standing on his own without using Adam as much to support himself.

Adam looked at his brother's face. "Wow, your stitches came out!" he said, and he was right; the once dark and ugly wound was now just a pink line.

"What stitches?" Chase asked, confused. He moved his hand to his head.

Adam shook his head. "Wait, so this whole time you never new that you had a big ugly scar across your forehead?"

Chase shrugged. "I haven't been near many mirrors lately, so no."

Glancing at Chase again, Adam was a bit confused. "Um, Chase? What are those?" he asked, indicating two metal plates, each about a square centimeter. They were attached to his neck, just under each ear.

Chase's hands flew to his neck, surprise evident on his face. "I don't know." he said, "I really don't know." It was clear he didn't like not knowing something.

Agent Fitz spoke up. "Those are electrochips. They have the ability so send out pulses of electricity whenever we tell them to. Would you like to see?" she asked, pulling a remote from her pocket.

Chase turned white at the sight of the remote and shook his head. "I- I think I've had enough for today, thank you." he said, his voice shaking.

The agent sighed. "Oh all right." she said, putting the button back in her pocket.

Chase glanced at Adam. "Wait," he said, "Why doesn't Adam have them?"

Fitz looked from Adam to Chase. "Your bionics are linked with your mind, so we came up with a way to restrain it. Subject A, on the other hand, has bionics linked with his arms; so the chips wouldn't have been as useful. That's why we stuck with high power chains; they are stronger than anything in the world, even him."

Feeling stronger now, Chase took a step forward and crossed his arms. "Why are we here?" he asked.

Adam beat the agent in responding. "They want us to fight each other." he said, looking at his brother. He couldn't fight Chase. No way. Sure, they fought a lot back in the lab, but this is different. This is for real.

The agent nodded. "You two will fight. Not to the death, but until one cannot fight anymore. Winner gets to train and be our secret weapon, loser gets to be our bionic for experiments and testing. Get it? Good. Danvers, unlock A's restraints. Carson, remove C's chips. This is going to be a fair fight."

Chase shook his head. "No way." he said, "I am not fighting my brother." Adam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Adam started, "There is no way you can make me-" but before he could finish, everything started to disappear.

_Triton app engaged, _was the last thing Adam saw before everything went black.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! So, Adam was taken by the government, and he barely remembers it. Can Bree save them? And why would Douglas engage Adam's Triton app if he wanted to keep Chase safe? Also, keep in mind that in this story the Triton app works differently depending on who it is controlling. In the next chapter, you get to see Chase fight Adam!**

**(Random) Question: Since I couldn't think of good agent names (besides Fitz, because I saw it in a movie), I decided to base them off of something. What did I base the names 'Carson' and 'Danvers' off of? (I can bet you a million dollars you won't get this)**

**-L**

**(a note: the bet for a million dollars is not actually a ****legitimate bet and I will not owe you any money if you do figure it out. Just making that clear)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya! Chapter 15 here! Special shout out to my friends MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul and AllAmericanSlurp for being awesome and really ****supportive to this story. Check out their stories cause they're really good! Anyways, on to the chapter:**

"Yeah, you can't make me- Bring it on!" Chase looked at Adam when he stopped. Something was wrong. In the time span of about point two seconds, Adam had gone from saying he wouldn't fight Chase to crouching down, ready to attack.

"Adam?" Chase said, backing away slowly, "Adam, what happened."

Adam laughed, but it wasn't a good natured laugh like the one Chase was used to hearing every day. This was darker; more evil. "My orders are to take you down." he said, growing serious again.

_Orders? Take me down? What has gotten into him?! _

Chase gasped. Of course! The Triton app. Somehow, Douglas had gotten the Triton app into Adam. How? Chase had no idea. All he knew was that now Douglas had Adam set on taking Chase down.

One look into Adam's eyes confirmed Chase's fears. Instead of the warm, happy brown that Chase knew and loved, all Chase saw was red pixels. Dark. Red. Pixels.

Adam took a shot with his lasers, which Chase barely dodged. He stumbled backwards to increase the space between him and his brother.

Adam quickly closed the distance, rushing at Chase like a bull. Chase didn't even have time to react before a fist collided with his cheekbone with enough force to send him flying across the room.

Chase hit the ground hard, but sprang up in just enough time to avoid Adam stomping on his chest, nearly crushing it.

Throwing up a forcefield to avoid two more lasers, Chase dashed across the room, keeping his front facing Adam at all times.

Adam charged again, but this time Chase was ready. Using his levitation app, Chase launched himself over the oncoming Adam, grabbing and twisting Adam's shoulders before landing lightly on the ground and retreating backwards again.

Unbalanced, Adam fell to the floor. Chase watched to see what his brother would do next.

Adam jumped up immediately and whirled to face Chase. "Destroy Subject C." he said, his voice monotone, like a robot.

Chase created a small forcefield ball in his hands and threw it at Adam. Not one powerful enough to hurt his brother, only enough to stall him. It caught Adam in the chest and threw him backwards into the wall.

Adam jumped up and ran at Chase again. _Wow_, thought Chase, creating another force field ball, _for a bionic human being controlled by a crazy scientist, Adam sure is predictable._

Chase tossed the ball at Adam again, but Adam had planned ahead. As the forcefield came up to him Adam rolled to the side, the ball flying harmlessly past him. He lept up, diving at a surprised Chase.

Chase let out a grunt as the wind left his lungs, his brother having nailed him right in the stomach before the momentum sent them both to the ground. Chase hit first, head colliding with the cold, hard floor. Stars dotted the edge of his vision.

He tried to move, but it was useless; Adam was on top of him, pinning his arms to either side.

Chase felt a cold sensation run up his spine as he started to slip away.

_No. _

_Spike, no. _he tried to plead._ You will only hurt him. _

_He's hurt you._

_He doesn't know what he is doing; I can help him. _

_Oh yeah, you're doing a great job with that; letting yourself get pummeled to the ground sure helps break the app._

_I'm not letting you out._

_You don't have to; I can break out on my own, and there's nothing you can do to stop me._

_This is my head. I can keep you out of it._

_No you can't. Now quiet down so I can beat this kid to a pulp._

_You aren't getting out this time._

_Yes I will. I always will._

_No you won't! Not this time! _

_Too late._

Chase felt darkness pulling him in as Spike took over. Chase wouldn't let Spike hurt Adam. He had done it before, but not this time. He shut his eyes tight. "NO!" he screamed, as loud as he could. It echoed around the room.

As the sound came out of his mouth, Chase felt his forcefield deploy with more energy that he had ever felt it receive, as if feeding his command to shut Spike up.

It pulsed only once, brighter and stronger than Chase had ever seen, blue sparks popping as it shot out from his body. Catching both of them by surprise, the forcefield launched Adam across the room. Adam hit the wall hard and slid to the ground, unmoving.

Chase sat up, breathing hard. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his hands were shaking. _What did I just do?_

_Spike? _he called out, in his head waiting for his snarky app to respond. There was nothing. It was almost as if the call echoed.

_Did I just...? I did... Oh man... I just overrode the freaking Commando App! No more Spike! _he grinned.

Chase's joy, however, was short lived. "Adam!" he shouted, rushing to his brother's side and rolling him onto his back.

Adam's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. "Adam, come on." Chase whispered, looking for a pulse.

Suddenly Adam's eyes flew open.

They were still red pixels. Those evil, red pixels.

Before Chase could react Adam was back on his feet, hand clamped around his brother's neck. Chase felt himself lifted into the air, feet dangling almost a foot off the ground.

"Adam..." Chase rasped as Adam squeezed his throat, cutting of Chase's air, "Adam... Please..." he looked into his brother's red eyes. "Adam... Where are you?"

Adam showed no sign of recognition. Nothing. No sign that he understood that he was squeezing the life out of his little brother.

Chase knew it was over. Adam was too strong. Chase struggled, but he was growing weaker. His lungs were burning, calling for oxygen. Everything was fading.

Adam suddenly froze, dropping Chase to the ground. Chase landed on his hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air like a fish out of water.

As he wheezed and gasped, Chase looked up at his brother, who hadn't moved. Chase scrambled backwards, panting, until he was across the room from Adam, leaning against the wall.

Adam still hadn't moved. He could go after Chase now and win for sure. Chase knew that he stood no chance against Adam; he could barely gather up enough strenth to stand as it is.

But Adam didn't attack.

Chase watched his brother in confusion, waiting for something to happen.

_What the hell is Douglas doing?_

_*_LR_*_

Douglas was walking down the hallway of his island lab looking for his Triton tablet when he heard a voice. It was Krane.

Cautious, Douglas crept down the hall and peered into the doorway he heard the voice coming from.

Krane stood in the center of the room, holding the tablet Douglas had been searching before. He typed in something that Douglas could not see, and the tablet responded in robotic voice, "Are you sure you would like to connect to Subject, Adam?"

Krane said "yes", and it switched to a control screen. He held the tablet to his mouth. "Destroy him." he hissed.

Douglas leaned back against the wall outside the room and covered his mouth with his hand. Krane was going to make Adam kill someone, and he could make a guess at who this "him" was. _Chase. _

Adam was going to kill Chase. _Adam_ was going to kill _Chase_.

And there was nothing Douglas could do about it. He couldn't fight Krane. No way; Krane had the bionic abilities of Adam, Bree, and Chase combined. Douglas was normal; a creator, a scientist, an inventor. But not bionic.

Douglas ran his hand through his excellently managed hair. What would he do?

He never really cared for Adam or Bree, but Chase was different; Chase was his flesh and blood. When Marcus first helped Douglas capture the three, Douglas couldn't have cared less about Chase.

But then, after the lab came crashing down, Douglas noticed something while watching the cameras installed in the lab. Chase was always the underdog. Chase was always picked on by his older siblings. Chase was never given the credit he truly deserved.

And at that moment, Douglas had realized that Chase was not so different from himself. Donnie had gotten everything. _Donnie_ had won the awards. _Donnie_ had been given credit for everything they invented. _Donnie_ became rich and famous. Everyone on the planet had heard of Donald Davenport from Davenport Industries, but had they heard of Douglas Davenport from Davenport Industries? No.

Douglas had been the one trapped behind the scenes. Douglas was forced to endure insults and short jokes from his older brother. Douglas was never given any of the credit he deserved. Sound familiar?

Hell, when Douglas faked his death, Donnie replaced him with a computer named Eddie. An emoticon had replaced him. An annoying face in the wall. That is what his brother used to replace him.

And Chase had frozen him. His own father. But Douglas wasn't mad. He was impressed. His son was brave. His son could take care of himself. His son. Not Donnie's.

So now Douglas had to figure out how to save his son from a crazed power hungry bionic. How? He had no idea, but he needed to think fast. He got an idea.

Fast as he could, Douglas rushed to his "Inventing Room" and grabbed his magnetism device.

He ran back to Krane's room and stood in the doorway, flipping on the switch. The tablet flew out of the hands of a surprised Krane and swiftly, Douglas caught it.

Douglas peered at the tablet. On one side, there was a chart showing Adam's power levels. The strength was at about half power, and the heat vision was fully charged. Adam's blast wave an invisibility hadn't even been turned on, but Douglas decided not to mention it in case Krane didn't know about them.

On the other side of the screen was the fight, from Adam's eyes. Douglas cringed to see that Chase was struggling against the vise-like grip of his brother, kicking and squirming to get away. Chase's face was turning red, his breaths more ragged. "Adam..." he croaked, making Douglas's heart break, "Please..." his struggles started growing weaker. Douglas knew he needed to do something to save Chase, but he was frozen in fear, watching the life drain out of his son.

"Where are you?" Chase whispered, his eyes rolling back into his head. He had stopped struggling completely.

Douglas snapped into action. "Adam, stop!" he shouted into the tablet. "Don't kill him!" The hand around Chase's throat loosened and Chase fell to the floor. Douglas breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" said a voice from behind Douglas, making him jump. It was Krane.

On the inside, Douglas was terrified; Krane could snap him like a twig in the blink of an eye. He didn't show it though. He simply held his head high and said, "I told you you could destroy Adam and Bree. Not Chase. Those are your orders."

Krane didn't seem to like those orders very much. Without responding, he grabbed the tablet. "Kill him." he said.

Douglas was afraid. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was afraid. Chase had no chance against Adam. The screen showed that he could barely stand up, let alone fight. He would be dead in seconds.

Douglas snatched the tablet out of Krane's hand. "Don't kill him." he ordered.

"Kill him!" shouted Krane.

"Don't kill him!"

"_Kill him!_"

"_Don't kill him!_"

The device sparked and the screen went black. _Triton app malfunction _flashed in red letters across the blank tablet.

Douglas and Krane looked at each other. Douglas with fear in his eyes, Krane with fury. "Be lucky I'm in a good mood today." Krane said, his voice eerily calm, "Because on another day, I might have killed you for that." He shoved the broken tablet at Douglas, who stumbled backward when it hit him in the chest.

As Krane stormed out of the room, Douglas looked the device over. The words _Triton app malfunction _still flashed across the screen. Douglas had no idea what it meant, but something told him it was bad news for Chase.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**Question: Favorite season 2 episode?**

**For me: either Bro Down or Bionic showdown**

**What about you?**

**-L**


	16. Chapter 16

***Whispers* Hiya! Just to be clear, I'm not completely coming back, but I managed to sneak in this short chapter. I wanted to have at least _some_thing up on my birthday, so here it is! (By the way, as of today I am 16 :-D) A little short, but here's chapter 16! (haha chapter 16 the day I turn 16, and I totally didn't plan that out)**

Cautiously, Chase watched Adam. Something was wrong. Adam was trembling all over, his face contorted with confusion. He would take a step toward Chase, pause, and take a step away.

The trembling soon became more and more violent, until it stopped. It just stopped. It was as if Adam had been frozen in that very moment.

And then Adam blinked. Once, twice, three times; looking around as if to take in his surroundings.

"Adam?" Chase asked, cautiously taking a step towards his brother.

Adam's head snapped up at the sound. Chase gasped and stumbled backwards, trying to get more distance between him and his brother.

Something had happened. Chase knew that for sure. Something had happened to the Triton App. Adam's eyes were still red and pixelated, but now it was just his irises. It was as if Adam could now control himself, but at the same time was still controlled by the app.

Adam grinned, making a chill run down Chase's spine. This wasn't Adam's normal smile, the one that everyone knew and loved; this was darker, much like a villain who knew the hero was a goner.

"Adam?" Chase asked again, hoping to snap his brother out of whatever happened to him.

Adam laughed; a dark, evil laugh that Chase could never imagine coming from his brother's mouth. "Yes, Chase?" he responded, imitating the way Chase had said it.

_Okay, so we know he isn't acting like a robot anymore, _Chase clarified to himself, _and he knows who I am. Great. The Triton app is glitching. _

When it hit him Chase froze. The _Triton app _was _glitching_. That could mean bad news for him. "Adam, are you okay?" he asked, hoping that if he could keep Adam talking, he could figure a way out of this.

Adam took a step toward Chase. "I'm just fine, thanks. But I don't think in a minute you will be." he said, crouching into a fighting stance.

Before Chase had time to comprehend what Adam had said, he felt something tearing into his sleeve. White hot pain ripped through the skin on his shoulder, making Chase scream and fall backwards.

Adam stalked up to his brother. "Poor little Chasey doesn't even remember he has a forcefield to stop my lasers." he mocked, grabbing Chase by the hair and yanking him up off the ground. "Come on! Fight me with all you've got!" he shouted in Chase's face, before throwing him back to the floor.

Chase jumped up and held his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender. "Adam," he warned, "I don't want to fight you." Something had happened to Adam. It was like, _oh no_, Chase thought, _the Triton app. Something went wrong and, somehow, it manifested into Spike, or at least a version of him. I'm not fighting Adam; I'm fighting Spike._

"Bummer," Adam said, "Because I _really_ want to fight you." He said this last part as he swung his fist toward Chase's face.

Chase ducked under it, then deflected the next one. A third hit came his way, which Chase dodged. He grabbed Adam's arm and, using his brother's own momentum, flipped Adam over onto the ground.

Adam grinned. "Now that's more like it." he said, jumping up and charging at Chase.

Chase put up a forcefield, which Adam ran into. The force of the impact sent Chase stumbling back a few steps, dazed.

Adam saw this and was ready. He swung a punch at Chase, who this time, was not ready to receive it. It caught Chase right in the side of the face, knocking him to the ground. Chase felt blood drip out his nose.

Standing over his brother, Adam shook his head in mock disappointment. He sighed. "I was hoping you would put up a little more of a fight." he said, kicking Chase in the back. Chase cried out.

Trying to get up, Chase placed his hands in front of him and pulled himself to his knees. "Oh no you don't." Chase heard Adam say, before he felt his brother's boot stomp down on his hand.

Chase screamed as Adam's foot crushed the bones in his hand, falling limp as pain ripped its way up his arm. Adam laughed, leaning all of his weight onto Chase's palm.

Shaking, Chase held up his other hand. With his remaining strength, Chase conjured up one last forcefield and launched it at his brother. Adam flew across the room and crashed into the wall.

The second the weight was off of his broken hand Chase brought it to his chest and rolled on to his side, trembling. He didn't know why he was acting so weak, he really didn't. Chase had suffered broken bones before on missions, but he always continued like nothing had happened. Why was this one so bad?

_Because on missions I always had Adam and Bree to back me up, _he realized. _Now Adam is the one trying to kill me._

Chase threw up a forcefield as Adam attacked again, this time with his lasers. Adam paused, knowing that he couldn't break through, and grinned.

Chase didn't even have time to understand what that meant before Adam vanished. "What?" he muttered, letting down the forcefield and looking around. _Since when has Adam been able to do that? _he wondered.

All of a sudden Chase felt a blow hit his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Out of nowhere came another, this time hitting Chase in the side of the head.

Black dots spotting his vision, Chase fell to the ground again. He felt a hand grasp the collar of his shirt and yank him up, throwing him to the opposite side of the room.

Chase cried out as his shoulder his the wall, before falling to the ground in a heap. He struggled to sit up, finding that pain shot up his arm at the slightest amount of weight. _Yup, that's definitely dislocated_, he thought to himself, using the wall as support to push himself off the ground.

Despite the situation, Chase chuckled. _Remember when you accidentally dislocated Adam's shoulder? _

_Of course, why wouldn't I? That was the time Adam almost killed me in my own capsule._

_My own capsule. _What Chase would give to be back there. He grinned, remembering the time Leo had turned on the LEMP and they had to use his capsule to reset themselves.

"Why are you smiling?" Adam asked, curious, "I'm about to kill you and you're smiling. Why?"

Chase coughed and looked at his brother. "I'm just remembering all of the good times we've had in the lab together. Remember when you could only speak backwards?" Adam shrugged. "And then we had to go into my capsule to reset each other?"

_Wait a second, reset? If I can reset Adam, the app will be gone! _Adam stood there, waiting for Chase to make the next move._ I can override his system with the override app!_

_But wait, it will knock him out, _Chase realized_, If it knocks him out, then he loses and becomes a government guinea pig. I can't do that to him._

_So how do I fix it? Think, Chase, think._

_What if I can hack the system? I can separate the human shut down from the bionic shut down. That way it will turn off his bionics, but leave his human side alone._

_But it will drain your energy,_ he reminded himself,_ you won't be able to stay conscious for long._

Chase took a deep breath_. You know what? It's a chance I'm willing to take to save my brother._

Chase tapped his temple. "Activate override app." he said. The screen came up in his line of vision.

"Really?" asked Adam, "That's your move? Pathetic." he held his arms to either side. "My turn now."

Chase held up his forcefield as Adam charged up a blast wave, bracing himself for impact. As the wave came foward Chase pushed all of his remaining energy into his sheild, focusing in.

The wave hit the forcefield hard, but Chase was okay. The shield protected him, but collapsed immediately after, it's power drained. Chase fell to his knees.

Adam ran foward and tackled Chase to the ground, pinning his brother beneath him, but Chase hardly noticed. He had already pushed himself into the depths of his mind, focusing everything he had onto fixing the override app.

A sharp pain struck across Chase's face, but he barely noticed it. "Disarm firewalls." he muttered, pushing his way throught the dark matrix that was his own mind.

Adam hit him across the face again and again, but Chase ignored it. Numbers and codes flew across his vision as Chase searched for a loophole in his app.

"A back door." he whispered, realizing that was what he needed to find.

Adam was getting angry. He hit Chase again. "Fight back you wimp!" he shouted.

Chase laughed weakly. "I am fighting back." he croaked, finding the back door. He kicked his knee up and caught Adam in the gut, knocking him over. "Activate bionic shutdown." he whispered.

Before Adam was able to take Chase down again Chase tapped his temple. Adam froze, then fell backwards. "Chase?" he asked.

Chase grinned. "Hey, Adam."

"Chase what happened? I don't remember anything."

Chase barely heard him; the adrenaline was wearing off and everything was beginning to fade. "Chase!" Adam yelled, shaking his brother, "Chase!"

Chase tried to answer, tried to tell Adam he was okay, but he couldn't. Everything had already spiraled into nothing.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! Like I said; a little shorter than usual, and I'm sorry for that. And sorry it's a little confusing; I wrote it fast. Also, my pervious update is still true, so after this I probably won't update for a little while. **

**Question: Who saw Taken and now likes Douglas a lot more than you used to? I did! (I kind of hope Chase joins him at some point)**

**Later!**

**-L**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya! Guess who's back! Me! Thank you all so much for understanding my dilemma, and I hope it does not happen again. Oh and thanks for all the birthday wishes as well:D! Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story through all this time, you guys all mean a lot to me :') Thanks for all your wonderful reviews throughout this story.**

**So, after a very long wait that I hope will never happen again, onto chapter 17!**

One second Adam was telling the agents that he would not fight Chase, and the next he was pinning his brother to the floor, fist raised to strike. He gasped and rolled off of his brother, realizing he was crushing Chase under his weight. He crawled to Chase's side and stared in horror at the mess in front of him.

Chase looked dead. Adam would have thought he was, were it not for the short, ragged gasps; the sharp rise and fall of his chest. His right arm lay limp by his side, bent and twisted in so many places that Adam had trouble counting.

The part that scared Adam the most was Chase's face. The whole left side of his brother's face was changing color: some parts a bright, nauseating crimson, and other parts a mix of muddy blues and purples and blacks. Blood flowed from his nose, as well as just under his eye.

To Adam's horror, the same blood covered his own hand.

"Chase?" he whispered, praying that this was not really his brother.

Chase's head lolled to the side, turning to face his brother. "Hey Adam." he said, giving a weak grin.

Adam almost grinned back, but was stopped when Chase's smile fell, his eyes staring into space. "No no no..." Adam whispered, "Chase?" he asked, lightly shaking his brother. Chase gave no recognition that he heard, and his eyelids began to droop. "Chase!" Adam now shouted, shaking his brother harder, "Chase, come on!" And Chase was gone. His eyes were closed and he had gone completely limp in front of Adam.

"Well, congratulations, Subject A." said a voice from behind him. Adam knew it was Agent Fitz, but refused to take his eyes off of his brother. "It looks like Subject C can no longer fight, so you have won." she now spoke into her walkie talkie, "Send in a team of medics to training room three stat. We still need him alive."

Adam felt hands grab his arms and pull them off of his brother, but he wouldn't let them.

He shoved his elbow back in to the gut of one agent and swung his fist into the nose of the other, but something seemed off; he didn't feel as strong as he usually did.

One failed attempt at using heat vision confirmed Adam's suspicions; something was wrong. He wasn't completely sure what was wrong, but even he wasn't dumb enough to completely miss the obvious.

Still, even without his strength, Adam was taller than most of the agents there, and was pretty strong as well.

The doors burst open and in piled six more agents, along with four people in white carrying a funny looking grey thing.

The agents rushed at Adam, but he managed to flip one over and knock two down with a swift punch to the face. Another came rushing in with a swinging fist, who Adam ducked under and tripped. The ones he had taken down jumped back up and came at him again, but Adam managed to fend them off. Without his bionics, though, Adam was growing tired.

The people in white lifted Chase onto the grey thing and began to take him away. "Don't touch my brother!" Adam shouted. In this moment of distraction, the agents got the upper hand.

One elbowed him over the back of the head, dazing him, while another kicked him in the back. Adam fell to the floor on his stomach and instantly his arms and legs were pinned down by various agents.

Without super strength, breaking free was futile, but Adam struggled anyways. If they wanted to take him back to his cell, they would have to go through hell to do so.

Out of the corner of his eye, Adam saw one of the people in white come over. She knelt next to him and he saw something in her hand. A syringe. He struggled even harder, but suddenly felt a sharp prick in his back, followed by an erie calmness washing through his veins.

And then nothing.

*LR*

Chase felt numb. He felt himself rolled onto a table, heard voices echo in his head, saw blurred colors and movement rushing its way around him. He heard a command.

"_Hold him down_."

Hold him down? No! Chase wouldn't be restrained. He kicked out, nailing someone in the knee, and swung his arm at another. Pain rocketted through his bones at every movement, but Chase didn't care.

Now the muddy voices were shouting, the colors around him moving faster than ever.

One arm was now strapped to the table. Chase flailed the other around, but it was roughly grabbed and forced down as well. Chase cried out as straps dug into his broken hand.

Now only his feet were free. He kicked wildly around, feeling pride as his foot connected with someone's gut. Hands forced both of his feet down, and soon they were strapped down as well.

Chase was trapped.

A calmness flooded his veins, telling him to relax and stop fighting, but Chase ignored it. Instead he began to fight the bindings more, his whole body thrashing and shuddering to break free.

His breaths were now coming in short, ragged gasps; his eyes now darting around the room, trying to make sense of what was going on. His heart was beating so fast the heart monitor just turned into a steady hum.

He was panicking.

"He's not responding to the morphine!" one of the voices shouted.

A calmer voice broke through the barrier in Chase's mind. "He's scared. You have to be careful with him."

A face was pulled into Chase's vision. "Hey hey hey," she said, placing her hands on either side of his face, like a mother would to a child, "Shh shh. Chase, look at me." even though he was trembling he glanced up at her. "There you go," she said, "now I need you to calm down. That's it; deep breaths. Shh." she took a few to demomstrate, and Chase tried to mimic her. "Good boy," she said, "there we go. Relax."

Maybe it was the motherly tone in her voice, or maybe it was just that the adrenaline had just completely washed off of him, but Chase took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles.

"There we go." she said, "Now, we need to put you asleep to fix your injuries, okay? No no, hey, it's alright," she said, hearing his heart monitor speed up again. "You see this?" she held a sringe for Chase to see, "It's just sleeping medication, okay? You're a genius, tell me if I'm wrong." Chase gave it a quick scan, and to his surprise, she was telling the truth.

"So are you ready?" she asked. Chase nodded weakly. "You're going to feel a sharp pinch, but it will be over soon." again, Chase nodded.

A small prick entered Chase's shoulder, and suddenly he felt his eyelids drooping. He knew he should be afraid of them drugging his system again, but he welcomed the blissful darkness that engulfed him.

*LR*

Bree fingered with her bracelet as she walked around a park, waiting for someone to arrive on their daily "exercise session". She chuckled, rolling her eyes at the name.

She had been practicing her persuasion when she had seen Adam get taken. She remembered it so clearly; Adam fighting as hard as he could, him shouting at her to get away before being tackled to the ground and hit over the head with a metal rod. Him falling to the ground, unconscious, a small stream of blood running down the back of his neck. Her turning and running as fast as she could.

Bree would never get that picture out of her head. Her brother, down and out, surrounded by officers. And what had she done? She had run. She had run away and left him behind.

Adam had wanted her to run, had even made a joke about it as he fought. She smiled to herself, remembering. He had shouted, "Get out of here, Bree; I've got this. Just give me a call on my cell phone when you're done practicing your persian."

Bree shook her head, grinning. There were two things wrong with that sentence. One, they had trashed their cell phones on day one and two, it was persuasion. Gosh he would never be able to pronounce it right, would he?

Bree was pulled from her thoughts when she saw a figure walking down the sidewalk, dancing to the music coming from his headphones. If she had to guess, it was probably a cheezy song written by himself, considering she knew he didn't have any "up-tempo jazz"** (a/n Sink or Swim reference, if you didn't get it)** in his music library.

She sped herself behind a tree, not feeling entirely sure that this was the right decision to make. They had done everything to hide themselves from him, and now she was going to completely get rid of it all.

Maybe she shouldn't do this. His reaction could be very iffy; he could either be extremely excited that she came back and asked for help, or he could be furious they escaped in the first place.

And did she know she could trust him? Maybe. At least, he _did_ care about her brothers' safety, so wouldn't he want to save them as well?

Bree felt a chill travel through her legs and knew what that meant: a glitch. Before she could stop it her legs propelled her foward and towards this figure. She managed to get herself hidden behind another tree, but not before knocking down the one person she had been hiding from.

He jumped up and looked around, pulling a ray gun out of his pocket. _Really?_ she thought, _he carries a ray gun in his pocket? Classic._

"Who's there?" he shouted. Bree didn't move. "Come on," he said, "I know someone is there. What is this, some sort of prank? Well listen here: I'm having a bad day, so don't mess with me. Now who is it?"

Bree took a deep breath. _Here we go. _"It's your daughter," she said, stepping into the light, "And I need your help."

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! Gosh it feels good to say that again. So, who do you think Bree went to for help? Remember, there's only a few possible options. Well, that's all for now, so-**

**Wait! I almost forgot:**

**Question: Favorite LR actor/actress and it has to be a reason _other _than LR. Mine's either Hal Sparks (for his stand up comedy) or Spencer Boldman (for 21 Jump Street, even though he wasn't in much of it).**

**What about you?**

**I'd love to know what you guys thought of this chapter (I'm still getting back into the groove of writing again after being out), so please tell me what you think!**

**-L**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiya! Chapter 18 here! Bit of a filler chapter, but it's gotta be here; it sets up for the next few chapters. Anywho, onto chapter 18!**

Bree crouched on the ground outside the gates of the secret facility where her brothers were being held. Next to her was an unconscious guard, from whom she stole a uniform.

She tucked a lock of her hair under her grey military hat and tapped her earpiece. "Ugh," she said, looking at her new outfit, "They could have had any color in the world to make this uniform and they went with navy blue? It doesn't match my eyes!"

A sigh came from over the com set. "Bree," a voice said, "you have to focus. Do you have the flash drive I gave you?"

Bree nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her and said, "Yeah."

"Good," he said, "Now, I have rigged it so that if you hook the flash drive up to any security measure, such as a key pad or a security camera, it will instantly shut it down. It is a pretty genius invention, if I do say so myself."

Bree rolled her eyes. "So how many power shorts does this baby have?" she said, nicknaming the power shortages that this invention induced.

The voice seemed to think for a second before responding. "Probably around five. I mean, it _is _just a prototype."

Bree tapped the headset. "Okay," she said, "I'm ready."

"Then let's go get your brothers back."

*LR*

Bright light flooded Chase's vision as he cracked his eyes open. His whole body ached, muscles sore, head pounding. He tried to sit up, but found he was still strapped to the table.

Chase gave the bands a tug, but knew it was useless and fell back to the bed. Swiveling his head from side to side, Chase saw that he was in a white room, almost like a hospital room. He groaned, memories flooding back into his brain making his head throb even more than before.

The door to his room clicked opened, and Chase, rolling his head to see who it was, realized it was the same lady from earlier.

"Hello," she said, smiling, "It's good to see those pretty green eyes open again."

Chase blinked once, then moaned.

She set her clipboard down on the table next to Chase and said, "Yeah, you might be a little sore. It'll pass; I promise."

Chase nodded.

"Here," she said, "I'll bet you want to sit up."

Chase gave a laugh that sounded more like a cough. "Yeah," he mumbled, "That would be nice."

She unlatched his arms and legs and helped him into a sitting position. Chase looked longingly at the door, and she caught the glance. "Now, Chase," she said, sounding like a scolding parent, "You know just as well as I do that you are in no shape to break out of here."

Sighing, Chase knew she was right. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I am Doctor Anne Jacobs, but you can call me Annie. I'm checking your injuries to make sure they are healing correctly." she clarified, as she picked up her clipboard.

Chase gave her a look. "Why do they care if I'm okay?" he spat, "They just want to hurt me again."

Annie shook her head. "They have their reasons." she said, "I may not be a hundred percent on board with them, but I do what they say. Arms up." she ordered.

Lifting his arms up, Chase winced as pain shot through his shoulder. "I can't lift my right arm." he said, lowering them.

"That's okay," she said, "Just lift your left." Chase obeyed, "Mmm hmm, okay. Couple of broken ribs still healing. Good, now you can lower your arm." she said, making a note on her clipboard.

Chase looked at Annie with curiosity. "You're different than the others. You're nice. And you call me Chase, not Subject C. Why?"

Annie shrugged, placing a stethoscope on his chest. "I guess because there's nothing wrong with being different." she said, "Breathe in."

"And you aren't scared of us?" Chase asked, taking a deep breath like she asked.

"Three teenagers?" Annie scoffed, "I highly doubt your top priority is taking over the world. Breathe out."

Chase obeyed. "Why are you here then?" he asked.

She unwrapped the bandage around Chase's arm, making him wince. "Because you three intrigue me." she said, examining his hand. "Remarkable," she breathed, "It's not even broken anymore. Every bone in that hand was crushed wen you came in, and now it's fine. How is it that almost all of your injuries are already healed? It should have been weeks before that hand was back to normal."

Chase crossed his arms. "I heal fast." he said flatly.

"Why?" she asked, sounding interested.

"I have the right to remain silent." Chase said, turning his head away.

Annie sighed. "How about this?" she said, "I'll tell you something about myself if you tell me something about yourself. Deal?" Chase shook his head. "Wow, you're almost as bad as my daughter." she mumbled.

"Daughter?" Chase asked, a little interested.

Annie looked surprised. "Yes," she said, "I have three kids. Well, they're not really kids anymore, but you know what I mean. My twins, Damien and Isabel, are twenty-one. They both share an appartment in New York City as they finish up college. My younger daughter, Mary, is living with them while I work here. She's your age. Well, she's seventeen, so I guess a little older than you."

Chase nodded. "You probably know all about my family already." he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Yes, I do," Annie said, lowering her clipboard, "But I would love to hear it from you."

Chase looked up at her. "Well," he started, thinking hard so that he wouldn't mess up and give something away, "I've got two siblings." he decided to leave Leo out, for his own good, "Bree's sixteen, and Adam's seventeen." Chase laughed, "But he has the mind of a two year old."

Annie laughed too, and grabbed her clipboard. "Well, Chase," she said, standing up to leave, "it was nice talking to you, but I'm afraid I have to leave now. And," she glanced at the straps, "I'm sorry, but I have to tie you down again."

Chase shook his head. "I will fight." he said, standing up, "I will _never_ go down without a fight."

She took a step towards him. "Please, Chase," she said, "If you don't comply, they will use your electrochips." Chase's hands flew to his neck as he tealized the chips were back in place, "I talked them out using them for now," she continued, "but don't give them a reason to prove me wrong." Chase nodded, realizing that there was no use in fighting, and she proceeded to strap him back to the table.

Annie headed for the door, "Bye, Chase."

Chase blinked, his throbbing head realizing what was happening. She was leaving? No! She was the only nice person here! Other than Adam, of course. _Speaking of Adam_, "Where's my brother?" Chase asked.

Annie paused in the doorway. "I'm really sorry, Chase," she said, biting her lip, "I can't tell you."

"Please," Chase said, almost begging, "Just tell me he's okay."

She stepped out of the room. "I can't." she said, closing the door. It swung shut with a _click_, and again Chase was trapped.

*LR*

Adam sat cross legged in his cell, looking at the floor. He had hurt Chase. He may have _killed_ Chase.

The images of his brother bruised, bloody, and broken kept flashing through his mind. He knew it was the triton app, but Adam couldn't help but blame himself.

He was supposed to be the older brother! He was supposed to protect his siblings! And what happened? He couldn't even protect them from himself.

The _click_ of a lock grabbed Adam's attention. The door swung open, revealing a single guard in the doorway.

A guard that was tiny, like a teenage girl.

With long brown hair.

And brown eyes that Adam knew so well.

And that annoyed look on her face as she tried to unhook a funny looking device from the keypad on Adam's cell door.

"Let's go!" the guard shouted, and Adam nodded his head to his wrists, as if to say, _I'm a little tied up here. _"Oh." she said, "Well can't you just break free?"

Adam gave the chains a useless tug. "Don't you think I've tried that? My bionics are gone, and I don't know why."

"Surprise, surprise," the guard murmured, kneeling next to Adam and attaching the device to his chains. After a few seconds, the cuffs clicked open.

Adam jumped up, rubbing his wrists. "You look a lot like my sister." he said, looking the guard over.

She rolled her eyes. "Really? Not a single ounce of intelligence was gained while you were here?"

"Woah," Adam said, finally getting it, "And you talk like her too!"

"Adam!" she shouted, taking off her hat, "I _am_ your sister."

"Wow," he said, "I may be stupid, but I know for a fact that Bree would never wear navy; it doesn't match her eyes."

Bree put her hand up to the com-set, listening in to instructions that Adam couldn't hear. "Who is that?" he asked, curious at whom his sister would go to for help.

"Oh," said Bree, shifting her weight uncomfortably, "It's... um..."

A voice rang out down the hallway, interrupting Bree.

"Stop them!"

*LR*

Chase tugged at the straps that dug into his wrists. They didn't budge. Sighing, Chase fell back on his bed, turning on his super senses to figure out what was going on in the building.

His enhanced hearing instantly picked up a hushed argument going on just outside his room.

"I'm telling you, Agent Robb," said a voice, and Chase recognized it instantly. _Annie_. "I'm telling you; he's just a kid. He's just a scared little kid." Chase resented that, but kept listening.

"No it isn't," said this 'Agent Robb' person, "It is a machine. Machines are meant to be picked apart and tested on." As much as Chase hated being called a scared little kid, he hated this even more. He is a _human being;_ not just some jacked up toaster! He has feelings too!

"Please, Agent Robb," Annie sounded desperate, "He is just a kid! A fifteen year old kid. He has family; people he loves. You wouldn't hurt a kid, would you? Nobody is that heartless." Chase smirked a little. _I can think of one person, _he thought, imagining Krane.

"Would I hurt a kid? No." Chase sighed in relief, but it was short lived, "But it is not a kid. It is just a machine. An experiment. That's it. No feeling, no emotion, nothing. It will pry it's way into your heart and break it before you even know what hit you."

Chase felt offended. Of course he has emotion! Why would he be faking it?

"Say what you are saying were true, Dr Jacobs," Robb continued, "It has attacked and nearly killed many people. It is known for going on crazy rage attacks when it is angered or scared. It is the most powerful machine on the planet, and it is not afraid to take down anything in his way. If you are correct, and it feels just like you and I, then it is a monster."

Chase's heart nearly stopped. That word again. Why does that word keep appearing? It screams in his ears. It rings throughout his skull. It echoes through his mind.

_Monster. Monster. Monster._

_No no no! _Chase wanted to scream. _I am not a monster! _

He wanted to curl up into a ball and cover his ears, screaming for that word to leave his life.

But that's not what leaders do.

Leaders are strong.

Leaders are fearless.

Leaders don't show pain, or anger, or sadness.

Leaders protect the people they love.

And that's when Chase realized where he had been wrong this whole time

"I'm not a monster." Chase whispered, feeling energy race through his veins. He felt his hurricane slowly expanding around him, snapping his restraints as if they were nothing. He felt power, and he loved it.

"I am a leader."

**Like it? Hate it? Review it! Like I said, a bit of a filler chapter, but next chapter (or next few chapters) is their big escape.**

**Before I forget, be sure to check out all these stories sometime soon:**

**Clandestine Covers; by AllAmericanSlurp**

**I'm a Weapon; by Daphrose**

**Hybrid; by RazaraTheFirst**

**The Way Life Is; by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul**

**The Facility; by Kihonne**

**Memory; by AspenLee**

**Misconception; by Snooptastic**

**There's No Better Remedy Than the Love of Your Family; by AnnabethChase23**

**Great stories, those are. They are some of my favorites! So, yeah, check them out. **

**Question: Favorite lab rat? (I probably already asked this but whatever)**

**Mine's Chase, but Adam is a close second. What about you?**

**-L**


End file.
